Why not?
by Yeah-um-no
Summary: Loki falls to earth, hurt and lost. With the help of a stranger he recovers, but how long can he keep running? Disclaimer: I do not own any or the marvel characters, only the ones I created. SEQUEL NOW UP, why wait?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late one summer evening, the cool breeze caressing my skin as I lay on the grass staring up at the stars. It had been a long and tiresome day, I just needed to relax, close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep. I woke with a start, it couldn't have been more than a few minutes since I'd closed my eyes. I looked around to see what had caused the loud crash that had woke me. The forest behind my yard was a wreak. Trees had fallen and smoke was rising from small fires that had sparked up all around.

I started towards the unknown cause of the commotion, a mixture of fear and excitement rising inside. Clambering over a fallen tree trunk, I stopped dead, a man lay face down in the dirt. He appeared unconscious and obviously badly hurt. A infinite number of questions came bubbling to mind. How did he get here? Where did he come from? What could possibly be the reason of his fall? How could anyone survive this? It looked as though he was a meteor, fallen from space. All these thoughts flitted through my mind as I went to him turning him over and checking his heart beat ad breathing.

From behind I could hear the neighbours approaching,the noise had been enough to rouse their curiosity. I turned around to call for their help but no noise came out as I felt an iron grip close around my throat and I was pulled off hidden behind a large bramble bush. My heart was racing, fear pulsing through my veins.

A rough, strained voice growled in my ear, "Don't call for help or it'll be the last thing you do." His hand loosened from around my neck, but it stayed in place. He dragged me further away from the gathering crowd. He was limping badly but kept on, his hands had loosened so much that I broke free from his grasp. He seemed surprised and was even more so when I grabbed his hand and pulled him off in the other direction. Tugging him behind me, I lead him around to the side door of my small house. His breathing was harsh and laboured, he was losing his strength fast. He grabbed my wrist and stared at me, pain and despair written across his face, with the last of his breath said "No SHEILD, don't let them find me..." before collapsing onto the floor.

Panic rose inside me, dread was balling in my stomach. What had just happened? Calm, I need to get things straight. I was in the garden, falling asleep when a man fell from the sky, threatened me and so I decided to take him home... What was I thinking? Had I gone completely mad? What was I to do? God I need a drink. I went to the kitchen a got a beer. No! What am I doing? I need to be completely focused and have all my wits about me. After all this couldn't be an average human I was dealing with.

Walking back to where he was lying unconscious on the floor, I sighed and turned him onto his back. Blood was trickling down his face from a cut on his brow. He had another deeper cut just below his rib cage, it looked as though he had been in quite a fight. He had been wary of others and didn't want any outside involvement, he was hiding from something or someone.

I looked down at him and remembered the sadness and desperation in his deep green eyes. I couldn't bring myself to call the police. Instead I dragged him to the spare bedroom to left of where he had collapsed. Once he was on the bed I began to think, he could be dangerous, but he was hurt. I couldn't leave him like that, he was in pain. Rushing into my room I dug out the handcuffs one of my colleagues had got me for my birthday. Rummaging around in the bathroom cabinets I got out all that was needed to clean and treat his wounds.

Going back into the spare room I half expected him to be gone. He was still there. I struggled to remove what appeared to be armour. He had belts full of knives and it took me a while to take off his heavy leather coat. My hands trembled as I pulled of the last of his clothing, leaving him in nothing but boxers. For goodness sake I had spent years training as a doctor, I had seen so many people undressed before, pull yourself together!

His torso was lean but muscular with cuts and scars littered all over. He looked thin, as if he had not eaten a decent meal in weeks. Black and blue bruises covered his skin. Working as quickly and a delicately as I could. I started with the cut on his rib cage, it was deep and looked as though it would incapacitate even the strongest of men. From there I washed the rest of his cuts. He stirred, and an occasional moan fell from his lips, though he never opened his eyes or showed any signs of being conscious. When I moved to his head wound his eyes fluttered open, a look of confusion and panic flitted across his face.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" He growled as he attempted to get up. He jerked as both the pain of his injuries and the handcuff around his wrist pulled him back onto the bed.

"I'm not stupid, and you're not going anywhere." I teased feeling a burst if confidence.

The stranger looked first at his wrist, attached to the bed, then down at his clean stitches (which I was very proud of). His eyes then moved to my face, he hissed as I applied the damp towel to his face, cleaning off the dried blood. He looked disdainful but let me continue.

"What is your name, mortal?" He asked gruffly.

"Well someone's got a sense of self importance!" I scoffed, he looked at me confused, as if I had deeply insulted him, "My name is Emily." I sighed.

"Well, Emily, you shall uncuff me immediately and I may just let you live."

"I don't think so, you need rest and a good meal. Besides I'm curious, it's not everyday that strangers fall from the heavens," he looked pained at that last comment. He turned away and seemed to be thinking things over.

"Have you told anyone I was here?"

"No, you asked me not to..." I was beginning to be more and more curious "you haven't told me your name yet,"

"Loki."

He hissed in pain as I cleaned the last of the blood off his face. "Be careful mortal,"

"Again with this mortal stuff, who do you think you are? King of the universe?" With that he grabbed my wrist with such force I yelped, he stared at me with such fierceness it was as if he was wishing me to burn up where I sat.

"Watch what you say, you insolent girl, or you will know pain like never before," his threats sent chills down my spine and I didn't doubt for one second that he meant them.

We stayed like that for a while, his green eyes staring up into mine. Then breaking free of his grasp I threw the towel down and stormed out, how dare he? I took him into MY home, cleaned and stitched his injuries, and he threatens me? The nerve of some people.

"What a stupid name anyway, who names their kid after a Norse god? The god of lies and mischief, as well." I muttered as I made myself a cup of tea.

"And what makes you think I'm not a Norse god?" His silky voice came from behind me and I nearly jumped from shock.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I fumed as I turned around, he was fully clothed and looked as though he had never been hurt at all.

"I had to make sure you weren't doing anything rash." He was being so smug, I could hear he was enjoying himself.

"You're safe for now, " I said spitefully "How did you get here so fast, and fully clothed?" I asked.

A devilish grin crossed his features "Magic." And with that he disappeared. Great, I've got a psycho in my house and now I'm hallucinating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so second chapter here we go. Please review! Love you all ㈴2**

Chapter 2

I was lying on a soft bed, it was warm and comfortable, my emerald green sheets hugging me in a tight embrace. I was in Asgard again but everything seemed different, but the same. People welcomed me as I walked through the halls towards the throne room. Everyone was happy, smiling even, as though the past three years had never happened. I felt a twinge of discomfort, this was wrong, something is very wrong here. Yet it felt like home, I was back where I belonged not roaming the stars or on that pathetic little Midgard that Thor loved so much. Midgard, that was where I was just moments ago with that silly woman. No, no this cant be a dream, please don't let it be a dream...

My eyes fluttered open, I felt a warm cloth dabbing against my head. It had all been a dream, I was on Midgard. I had to get out,I had to leave before they came. The woman from the forest was leaning over me cleaning the blood off my face, "What are you doing? Get off me!" I growled pushing her away and moving to get up.

A sharp pain shot through my torso and my shoulder and wrist ached as I as pulled back by handcuffs tying me to the bed. My head was pounding and I couldn't hear what the mortal woman was saying. I looked up and inspected the handcuffs, they were quiet strong and tight around my wrist. It wouldn't be too hard to get out of them.

Calming slightly I made to look at what had caused me such pain. My right side was battered and bruised, I large cut just below my ribs had been carefully cleaned and stitched up. It was very sore and I doubted I would be able to move around freely for a while without it causing me discomfort. Looking up at the girl she blushed slightly and continued with her cloth. She had been taking care of me, why? I was a complete stranger, I threatened her and gave her no reason to trust me yet she took me to her home and was helping me. I didn't even know her name.

She could be working for SHEILD, trying to lull me into a false sense of security, trying to make me give something away. It was the on explanation as to why she was helping me.

"What is your name, mortal?" I asked.

"Well someone's got a sense of self importance!" She scoffed, did she not know who I was? Was nothing remembered of my 'adventure' in New York as Odin had put it.

"My name is Emily." She sighed.

"Well, Emily, you shall uncuff me immediately and I may just let you live."

"I don't think so, you need rest and a good meal. Besides I'm curious, it's not everyday that strangers fall from the heavens." That was pouring salt on old wounds.

I thought about my dream, after all that's all it was, just a dream. How could I ever go back? After all I'd done, no, they would lock me away forever. That's what they'd do here too, if SHEILD ever got me. SHEILD! What if she had already alerted them? There's no way I could outrun them like this.

"Have you told anyone I was here?"

"No, you asked me not to...You haven't told me your name yet," she's not lying, there's no way she's part of SHEILD, they all know me quite well by now.

"Loki." I said as she pressed down on a particularly sensitive spot. "Be careful mortal,"

"Again with this mortal stuff, who do you think you are? King of the universe?" That was a step too far. I grabbed her wrist tightly, she won't be going anywhere.

"Watch what you say, you insolent girl, or you will know pain like never before," I stared up at her, all the hate and pain building up inside. She would pay for her insolence. She stared down at me, unmoving then stormed out, furious.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, this silly girl had no idea what she had got herself into. This was going to be fun, toying with her, she didn't look like she would last long. Just a bit of entertainment while I recovered. Curious as to what she was doing, I sent a double down to keep an eye on her. She was in the kitchen, I watched as she moved around. She was just above average size, her legs were long and thin, her long brown her hung loosely in waves down her back as she reached up for a mug. She was not exceptionally beautiful, she had fine hazel eyes, her smile decent, nothing outstanding. She was muttering under her breath, bringing a smile to my lips.

"What a stupid name anyway, who names their kid after a Norse god? The god of lies and mischief, as well."

"And what makes you think I'm not a Norse god?" She was on edge, visibly afraid though she did well hiding it.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She demanded.

"I had to make sure you weren't doing anything rash." It was so easy to wind her up, couldn't resist such temptation.

"You're safe for now. How did you get here so fast, and fully clothed?"

"Magic." This was to easy. She was asking to be teased.

The double disappeared and I was left alone in my room. I could hear her still in the kitchen cluttering pots and pans making an awful noise. My head was still pounding and my stomach was growling. Is bed was nothing compared to those in Asgard. No I couldn't think like that. This was were I was stuck and I wouldn't be going anywhere soon, I better make the most of it.

To my surprise the girl returned, tray in hand. She put the tray down on a table by the bead and helped me sit up. From the tray she handed me a bowl of soup and a spoon.

"It chicken, be careful it's hot. You shouldn't eat anything solid for a while so get used to it."

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" She was a baffling creature. This probably wouldn't be the last time she surprised me.

"There's nothing in it for me, I'm doing it because I want to..." She paused,

"From the scares you have and the way you got here I can tell you're to the average human. Seems like you've got some stories to tell. I've always loved a good story," she winked.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?" I said as I greedily dig into the soup.

"Well, looking at that," she motioned to the stitches " you are going to need time to heal. From what you said about SHEILD or whatever, your hiding from someone. For now I can keep you safe and give you time to heal. In return you can tell me how you got that and who or what it is your hiding from." I couldn't help but smile at that, would she really keep me safe if she knew who I was? No, but she had a point, I couldn't get far if anyone started to come poking around.

"You seem like an intelligent person, and as you pointed out I'm hiding from someone, so what makes you think you can trust me?" I replied as I leaned forward.

"That's what those a are for." She nodded towards the handcuffs.

I chuckled "Smart move, you'll get your stories. But for now I must rest." With that I set the now empty bowl of soup down and watched as she left. It didn't take long for sleep to come, though it was difficult finding a comfortable position between my wrist and my injury. Sleep seemed to be my only escape from this abysmal situation, I didn't want to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so far I have been going pretty fast with this... Hope you are enjoying it!**

Chapter 3

Morning came all too soon. I woke up drowsy, got out of bed and stretched. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I went into the kitchen. I made myself a mug of tea and trudged towards the sleeping stranger. Pushing open the door I saw him still sound asleep. Smiling a sat on the end of the bed, watching him. He looked peaceful in his sleep, and quite handsome without a sneer on his face. His long black hair fell around his face, his cheekbones were strong and gave his face structure. He was better looking than any other man I'd seen.

"Are you going to stare at me like that all morning?" He mumbled.

My cheeks got hotter and I looked down suddenly very interested in my tea. "I didn't want to wake you. Besides you look like a little angel when your sleeping."

"Well that's new, I've never been called an angel before."He chuckled. Sitting up he winced and grimaced.

"Are you ok?" He looked at me like I was an idiot. "Oh, right. Well how about breakfast?"

"Hummm, that sounds good! What have you got?" He asked hungrily

"Let's see, you shouldn't eat anything hard so, porridge? Or yoghurt? Umm there's not much else I'm afraid." I said giving him a sideways smile.

"Argh, kill me now." I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Do you find my pain amusing? Am I a source of entertainment to you?" He was smiling at this.

"Well of course, that's why I'm keeping you." I giggled.

"Go get me my breakfast, woman. You'll get your stories later." He said with mock superiority.

* * *

She left the room smiling, her joy was infectious. The sound of porridge soon brought my merriment down. What atrocities awaited me in the ways of Midgardian food?

"Here, this is the best I could get you." She said shuffling backwards into the room, turning around with the tray again. She climbed onto the bed and sat down next to me. "There, porridge didn't seem to appeal to you. So you have yoghurt, you can eat it plain, there's sugar, strawberry jam or melted chocolate."

"You're spoiling me." I said sarcastically.

"Oi, I've done my best!" She teased, poking my shoulder.

"Ohhhhh the pain, you evil torturer!"

"Pull yourself together, you are a god after all...Or was I hallucinating?"

"Not at all my dear," she jumped as the double whispered in her ear behind her.

* * *

He started laughing when I jumped. I turned, it was amazing, he looked identical to the man laying in the bed. Yet it couldn't be, I reached out my hand but it fell right through him. I heard a chuckle behind me.

"How do you do it?"

"I told you, it's magic,"

"So you're a some sort of wizard? Like with a wand and potions and all that?"

"I'm an Aesir, no wand and they're not exactly potions..."

"That's amazing! I feel like I'm in Harry Potter!" I couldn't help but giggle

"Harry Potter? What is that?"

"Excuse me? You have got to be kidding me! You don't know Harry Potter? Well that is something I will soon rectify!"

With that I jumped off the bed, running to my room grabbing my laptop and all the H.P. series. Going past the kitchen I paused and threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave. I dumped the laptop on the end of the bed. Loki was grinning now, as I rushed around. I called St. Mary's and told them I couldn't make it to class today. When I hung up I took the popcorn out putting in a bowl and ran back to where Loki was sitting. He looked confused and excited, I couldn't wait.

"This is going to be the best day ever!" I murmured as I set the first film up. "The books are much better but we don't exactly have enough time to read them all, so the films will have to do for now."

"So this is we are to spend the day? Watching films?" He asked incredulous

"Hey, they are not just any films, this is quality British stuff!"

"Ahhhh, you British then?"

"Well duh. Can't you tell from the accent? Same as yours actually... How is that?"

"If I'm not mistaken I'm a Norse god am I not?"

"So you mean, when the Vikings came over they were copying your accent?"

"It would seem so," he smirked The movie began and I snuggled down next to him, taking care not to hurt him. He didn't shy away from the contact and seemed to relax a little.

Resting my head on his shoulder we watched the film, munching on popcorn. It was like that that we spent the rest of the day, pausing only for lunch and popcorn refills. He watched the films attentively, asking questions when he didn't understand, laughing at some of the potions and spells.

I felt nice to be close to someone like this, it was getting quite late by the time we started Deathly Hallows part two. I was feeling strangely exhausted after a day of lying around. I closed my eyes briefly, just to rest them a little.

* * *

I looked down at her, she was asleep on my shoulder. A smile still gracing her lips. She was so excited when she first turned the film on. The story was not half bad, a little intriguing. Some of the potions and spells where quite close to real ones, others where plain ridiculous. But I didn't want to insult the films, Emily was ever so enthusiastic about them.

She sighed in her sleep, and shifted slightly. Closing the laptop I cleared a space and lay her down beside me. She was so peaceful, it made me smile to think how giddy she was this morning. I started to drift off, when I realised how I was hugging her. What was I doing? Distancing myself from her slightly I relaxed a little more. I didn't need the warmth of someone else to keep me company for goodness sake! It was a little cold though, I pulled the covers up and closed my eyes. I am not going to show any affection to a silly mortal.

* * *

**Just to make it clear this is happening in the US, St. Mary's is the mes school that Emily goes to. **

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, though I might slow down when school starts up again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was a little longer than expected, I just have so many ideas! Can't wait to start next chapter!**

Chapter 4

I was snugly asleep, taking a deep breath I could smell pine trees and spices, that's different, my sheets normally smell of lavender. Beneath my head, my pillow felt hard and it was as though it was rising and falling slightly. Oh My God there's someone else here with me! I jumped up in fright and backed away immediately. Looking down I saw as Loki woke with a start, he looked around as if he expected someone had burst in.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you were here, you sort of startled me." I said shyly, relief washed over his features.

"Well, how about setting me free? As way of apology?"

"Fine, promise not to do anything rash?" I teased

"You have my word," She uncuffed me smiling. Getting off the bed proved to be more difficult than I had thought. She showed me the way to the bathroom, giving me a towel.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked concerned.

"I'm not a child I can take care of myself," I said a little harshly. She turned away looking hurt.

I started to run a bath glad that I could move freely, despite the pain I felt. I took my time, taking care to wash carefully around the stitches. I hissed with pain but the hot water did help with some of the tension. When I got out of the bath I headed back to my room. Passing by the kitchen I saw her, she was dressed smartly, a plain blue shirt tucked into a pencil skirt with her hair tied in a neat bun.

"Oh hey, I'm going to have to leave soon, got class at 9. Will you be ok at home alone?"

"Where will you be?" I asked, a little disappointed that we wouldn't be spending the day together.

"I'm training to become a doctor, I have class today at St. Mary's hospital. You could come I guess, but it would be boring." She seemed preoccupied.

"I'd be glad to come,"

"Erm, ok. You'll have to get some normal clothes then, and I'm leaving in ten minutes. Are you sure you want to come?" Something was bothering her, but I didn't know what.

Waving my hand the towel around my waist disappeared immediately replaced by jeans and a green shirt. Her eyes widened as she watched, it was amusing watching her.

"Ready and waiting," I winked.

"I'm gonna have to get used to this whole Aesir thingy..." She laughed awkwardly.

Ten minutes later we got into her car, a small battered thing that had seen better days. We drove in silence to the hospital.

* * *

Once we got there I rushed out, Loki following close behind. At the front desk Susie greeted me with her usual cheer, then raised an eyebrow when she saw him trailing behind.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday. This is my cousin Sam, he's kind of tagging along."

"Sure honey," Susie replied, with a little smile.

I headed off down the halls, motioning Loki to come with me. He was very tall now hat he was standing and didn't have a problem keeping up as I half jogged to lessons. Once in the lecture hall I sat down near the back, Loki sat next to me. I got out my stuff and pretended to start working. I was thankful that Dr. Simmons had arrived just after us and the lecture started almost immediately.

The lecture would last all morning and I would have to try and catch one of the others around lunch, see if they could pass me the notes I missed yesterday. That was the least of my problems though, my mind was elsewhere.

This morning, while he was taking a bath, I did a quick google search on Loki. I was expecting a few silly/heroic myths involving Vikings and such. And, while there were plenty myths (including some very interesting horse related ones), there was also the reports of 'Loki the mass murderer'. He had been the one to attack the civilians in Stuttgart, h had been behind the catastrophe in New York last year. My mind was racing, how could someone do such a thing? Why was he here now? What would he do once he had recovered?

Shit! What the hell will I do? He would probably kill me as soon as I started to be a nuisance. He would probably kill me if he knew that I knew. Damn, the lecture will be over soon, what will I do then? I can't have him follow me around everywhere, I can't leave him alone either. Ohhh why did I ever take him home?

* * *

She sat listening to the man in the white coat talk. She was taking notes, but she was not giving him her full attention. She seemed on edge, worried about something. I didn't talk to her, I preferred to watch her work. She was fast and I could tell she was intelligent. She didn't look at me, her mind concentrating on other things. It was silly but it worried me that she was uneasy. Perhaps it was my fault?

There was a loud bell and everyone started to pack there things away, I got up and waited for Emily. She packed up her laptop and rushed down to the front.

"Hannah, wait!" She called, one of the other girls turned and smiled at her.

"Hey, where were you yesterday?"

"I was busy, but anyway, I was wondering could you send me the notes from yesterday?"

"Yeah, sure." Hannah looked behind Emily to where I was standing,

"Well hello handsome, Emmy didn't tell me she had company..." She said teasingly.

"No it's not like that," Emily replied dryly "This is Sam my cousin," Hannah's face lit up at that, she turned to me now.

"Well it very cruel of you to be hiding him away, you must come to the bar this weekend, celebrate my birthday! I insist." She winked.

"Always such a flirt," Emily said as she pushed past.

"So how come your her cousin? I thought you didn't..." Hannah started but was cut off by a glare from Emily. "Are you following us on rounds?" She quickly changed the subject.

I was confused, what was Emily hiding? Was that why she was so stressed?

"No, he'll only get in the way. I was thinking, you could keep Louis company for a while?" It saddened me that she didn't want me around, which is ridiculous what does she mean to me?

"Whatever you think is best, _cousin_." We continued in silence, heading towards the food hall.

We sat and ate with a large group of Emily's friends. They were all gossiping and they all seemed interested in me. Emily introduced us as cousins again, this stirred a few quizzical glances soon stopped by a look from Hannah. They continued to eat and we talked, there was a boy sitting next to Emily who was a little too comfortable around her for my liking.

After lunch Emily grabbed my arm and pulled me off to a room with a boy of about 12.

"This is Louis," she said walking into the room. The boy looked up and immediately smiled, there was something different about him though.

"Emily! Are you going to the library tonight?" He sounded as though it was the most important thing in the world.

"Is today Friday? I lost track of time... Well of course I'll go to the library." The boy beamed at her response.

"Louis I'd like you to meet my cousin, Sam. He will be spending the afternoon with you." She turned to me and said "Take care of him, he has Down's syndrome. Tell him the stories of Norse mythology, he'd like that. I'll come back later." With that she left.

* * *

I couldn't have Loki follow me round all day, I didn't like leaving him alone either. If he hurt Louis I would tear him to pieces. But at least like this I knew where he was, and I had some time alone to think things through. I went around doing my chores helping out where possible, that was the life of an intern. At the end of the day I was still clueless as to what to do with Loki. I had promised him safety, in exchange for stories I could get off of google.

I'm a frikin' genius.

When I got back to Louis he was fast asleep, Loki sat beside him. He practically jumped for joy when he saw me. I could guess that Louis had fallen asleep pretty early on and Loki had spent the day simply sitting still. He must be getting stiff.

"I was worried you weren't coming back for a minute,"

"I'm here, come on. Let's go."

* * *

I took one last look at the boy lying on the bed before following her out. It had been quite an informative afternoon. The boy was very happy to have company, and even happier when I started to ask about Emily.

She was his favourite person, aside from his parents. She visited him often, the first time they met he was crying. She had heard and come to see him, he was sad because his class had sent him a book to read during his stay only he couldn't read. Emily had sat with him and read the book to him at much everyday instead of eating with her friends. When he left she started a reading club on Fridays, she would go to the library and pick out a book to read to the disabled children.I asked him what he knew about her private life, he didn't know much. Only that I was the only family of her's that he had heard of. I asked about the overly friendly boy who had been sitting next to her at lunch. He had laughed, he told me that it was probably Greg, he was 'gay'. It was strange to think that a man could fall in love with another man, but I had known of stranger things during my time traveling the realms. This put my mind at ease slightly as I realised I was feeling jealous.

That was new, I had never had such feelings for a Midgardian before. But Emily was different, she was smart, pretty, and kindhearted. What am I doing? I can't go soft like Thor, that pathetic fool! I have to keep my emotions under lock and key. Hide them away like I always have.

**Don't forget to review, and don't worry it will get better soon enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When we got home I went for a shower, I needed to relax. The hot water felt good on my bare skin, I scrubbed down and washed my hair. I was feeling a million times better when I stepped out.

Now was my favourite time of the week. Reading hour! That brought a smile to my face and gave a spring to my step. Tugging on a shirt and some jeans I quickly dried my hair and went down stairs. Loki was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. I ran past and grabbed my keys. He looked up as I started out the door.

"Just going out for a bit, you can entertain yourself right?" I didn't wait for a response as I closed the door and practically skipped to the car.

* * *

She was cheerful as she ran past, grabbing her keys and starting out the door. I didn't have time to answer her before she had left. I was alone to explore. I wanted to know Emily, what had she been hiding? Why was everyone surprised when I was introduced as family? Why was she acting strange today?

I started by looking at the table by the door, sifting through her letters. They were all official, from banks or the hospital. Then I went to her room, she didn't have a diary. There was nothing of interest there. Looking through her clothes I found she had hidden away some sexy lingerie, but it looked new, never worn. I couldn't help but smile at that, the thought of her wearing this for someone else repulsed me.

What if that was were she had gone now? To meet up with another man after reading hour. Jealousy sprung up, clenching my fists I stalked out of the house. She wouldn't like it if she new I was following her so I used a disguise and went to the library as a small boy.

She was there, reading to the children who had gathered around her with such enthusiasm it was hard to resist her good humour. I sat towards the back watching her, she was so comfortable here laughing with the little ones as she read. When she had finished there was a collective groan as the children begged for more.

"Awww, I wish I could but its time to go home now, see you next week." She waved and hugged each child as they left.

I watched as she left, staying close behind but not so that she would notice. She started in the opposite direction that she had come, sparking anger inside me. Yet she didn't go far, stopping in a park and sitting on a bench. She simply sat and stared at the sky. She sat there for ten minutes, the silence was unnerving. Changing into a young man I sat beside her, flashing her a smile.

"You alright?" I asked, "You lookin' kinda lonely out here on your own,"

"I'm fine, just don't want to go home." She replied, not looking down from the sky.

"Whassa matter with home?"

"Nothing, I just...it's nice to be alone for a while you know?" She said looking at me now.

"I dunno I quite like having company," I said giving her a grin.

"Yes, well...each to their own," she paused "If you were hiding something, something dangerous, and you had the choice; tell someone and feel like a total ass or do nothing and risk getting yourself and others hurt"

"Depends what your hiding love," I said as I got up.

She was thinking about giving me up, dread was pooling in my stomach. She was going back on her word, she was betraying me. I felt sick. Running home I thought as quickly ask could, I would need something cunning to persuade her to keep quiet.

* * *

I spent some time in the park, someone sat next next to me and we started to chat. I wasn't really listening to what he was saying. I was thinking, thinking about Loki, he seemed to dominate my thoughts over the past few days.

"If you were hiding something, something dangerous, and you had the choice; tell someone and feel like a total ass or do nothing and risk getting yourself and others hurt" I asked.

I was more asking myself and didn't listen to his answer either. Loki had hurt and killed so many people, but I had felt so comfortable around him at first. Even when he snapped at me I like having him around, could it just be company I was lacking? Maybe it was not him I liked just some one to talk to?

Ohhhh what to do? Looking around I notice the man had gone, a cold wind chilled me and I started towards home. Walking through the door my senses where assaulted with a mixture of delicious smells. I stopped transfixed in the doorway.

"Hello you, you coming in?" He said coming over and slinking his arm around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"You've been so kind, I don't know many people who would put up with me for this long," probably because you threaten them, I thought, "I want to thank you, and apologise for being mean before."

He said sitting me down at the table. I was rigid and quite scared, why was he being so nice?

"Relax," he said feeling the tension in my shoulders. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I relaxed slightly but was still wary of what he did. He smiled, a genuine smile and he turned around going into the kitchen. He emerged seconds later with two steaming dishes of honey mustard duck breast and roast potatoes and parsnips. It looked and smelled amazing. He placed the plate in front of me and poured me a glass of wine. He sat opposite me and flashed me a dazzling smile, he might be a psychopath, but boy was he a charmer.

"Now, this is the first time I've tried cooking, so please be nice..." He said, his silky voice was enchanting. I took a bite and closed my eyes, this was like an orgasm for my mouth. It was exquisite! I heard him chuckle as he ate his, watching me attentively.

"You like it?"

"Like it? This is the best meal I've had in years! It's usually takeout and pizzas for me."

"I'm glad," he paused thinking carefully about what he said next, "You said you wanted to hear my stories, anything that interests you in particular?"

Yeah, why did you attack Stuttgart and try to destroy New York?

"Well there was one that sprang to mind,"

"Oh, please do tell?" He asked, his voice seemed a little shaken.

"Haha, well. I'm not quite sure how to ask this but... There's rumour that you were friendly with a certain horse..." I looked up at him, he looked stunned.

"That is news to me. Pray, tell me more."

"It says that you, uhum, were intimate with a horse and mothered Sleipnir, an eight legged horse." I couldn't help but grin at him now.

"Well I can assure you that is, well for lack of better phrasing, utter bullshit! Sleipnir does exist, that's my fath- Odin's horse." He had paused then, something was bothering him. But I didn't press for detail. He got up and took my empty plate out.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and with a wave of my hand the plates were cleaned and put away. I let out a breath I had been holding in. I was so worried she was going to ask me about New York. That would have been hard to explain.

"Thank you, that was delicious." She called from the table.

"It's not over yet," I said as I came through with tiramisu in hand.

"Oh you are spoiling me," she said while pouring herself a third glass of wine.

She sat and ate, she was enjoying herself and showed it. I was glad she was happy, it made me happy, which was strange but it also felt good.

Once dessert was finished, we took our glasses of wine and she snuggled up to me on the couch. I had never thought about being this close to someone before, I had had many women before, it was easy to charm them and then discard them the next morning. But this was different, I wasn't lust I felt, I cared for her, I valued her opinion and craved her approval. This was ridiculous, I couldn't believe how pathetic I sounded, but at the same time I didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Your not half bad, you know," she said closing her eyes and sighing.

"Is that a complement? I'm flattered!" I teased.

"Why are you here? Like on earth?" She asked looking up at me.

"I didn't exactly come here by choice, I had a falling out with...my family."

"So the battered you and threw you down here?" She asked, a little sceptical.

"No, you see, I am a prince of Asgard, and so to get away from my family I escaped and traveled the realms,..." Loki was talking, his silky voice was like a lullaby.

I was listening to him but I didn't hear a word he said. This evening had been wonderful, the most I had enjoyed myself for ages. When I had got to the library I was worried that Loki would leave and wreak havoc on the world again. But then Louis had come to me excited as ever, asking if Sam was coming. Well the God of Mischief couldn't be that bad after all, maybe he had changed? No Emily what are you thinking? He had killed all those people, he was cruel.

And yet here you are, lying on his shoulder, listening to him tell you stories. Well I had drunk quite a lot of wine, and he had been awfully gentlemanly all evening. Yes, in fact he had treated me better than anyone ever had. But he was a trickster, this was probably all part of his plan.

* * *

I was talking, telling her of the time I had bested the foolish dwarf at his own silly game. It was so nice to have someone to talk to, someone who would listen. I looked down at her, oh.

She was asleep. Typical.

I gathered her up in my arms, careful not to wake her, and took her to her room. She was truly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen as she lay there on her bed. I looked at her and felt as though in a trance, yet it was not wholly unpleasant. Leaning down I planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, my darling."

* * *

He had stopped talking and was picking me up now. Oh God, what was he going to do? I pretended to be asleep and tried my best to hide the panic rising inside me. He lay me down on a bed, dread washed over me. I wasn't strong enough to fight him off, let alone the fact that I was inebriated. Then he did something that completely threw me off. He leaned down, kissed my forehead, wished me goodnight and left.

I sat up, utterly lost. Why was he being so nice? Was he trying to seduce me? Why was it working? I groaned and fell back on my sheets, letting sleep take me.

* * *

Walking back to my own room and getting into bed I had felt so lonely. Emily was sleeping like an angel and I dared not wake her, nor did I want to scare her off by lying down next to her. This was the way it had to be, yet I felt strangely attached to her, like I had to protect her somehow.

_The wind blew as I got down from my horse. I could hear laughter and I immediately recognised it as Emily's. There was another laugh, one of a child that sounded familiar yet I could not place it._

_Walking towards the sound I saw her, sitting cross-legged on a picnic blanket with a small boy on her lap. She was hugging him close to her, his bright green eyes shining. He had short black hair and a smile just like hers. _

_The boy looked up, "Daddy! Your here!" _

_He ran towards me, arms open, Emily was looking at me, smiling. I felt so happy, it was as if I had never know what joy could be before this moment. I opened my arms and bent down so as to swoop up my son. _

_My son. It was too good to be true. _

_A dark figure crashed down in front of me landing were the boy had been, not two seconds before. I heard a scream and looked up to see the Chitari swarming the otherwise peaceful scene. Panic gripped me and I felt as though I was drowning in terror. _

_One of the Chitari, the first to have arrived turned and looked me in the eye. "We are coming," he said. With that they disappeared, leaving no evidence that they had ever come. _

_Looking down horror struck, there were two limp bodies by the blanket. Running towards them tears streamed down my face. Please, please let it not be them. Emily lay dead, blood staining her beautiful skin, next to the body of my son. My mind raced as I desperately tried to think of something, anything I could do to save them. But it was already too late. _

_"Loki, what have you done?" Thor's voice sounded from behind me._

_He was standing with Odin and Frigga, they all looked down at me with shock and horror etched on their faces. _

_"No, no it wasn't me! Please, believe me, the Chitari-" _

_"Loki, you have gone too far, I never thought you capable of such monstrosity." Odin was the one to speak now. _

_I was lost, they didn't believe me. My love and my son lay dead before me, my so called family were accusing me of killing them and there was nothing I could do to prove them wrong. "_

_No! You have to believe me, I wasn't my fault," I stood now anger taking over. _

_"But Loki don't you understand? It is your fault."_

Sitting upright I breathed heavily. I was drenched in sweat and I was shaking with fright. I bolted out of bed, ignoring the nagging pain in my torso and ran to Emily's room. She was asleep, the steady rise and fall of her chest assured me she was alive. I let out a breath I had not realised I had been holding in.

"Loki, are you alright? Oh my god your shaking, and you've pulled you're stitches!"

I looked down to see a trickle of blood roll down, reminding me of my dream and her limp body in my arms. Collapsing onto the bed I hugged her tightly.

"Loki, what happened? Please tell me?" She begged.

"I... I dreamt you had been attacked, I got so worried I must have pulled them when I came to check on you," I whispered looking into her worried eyes. Her expression softened and she hugged me back.

**sorry about the wait, school has started again for me and its been a bit hectic. This chapter is a little shorter than the others but it was fun to write and, well you'll see what comes next...**;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He looked like a lost puppy, he was sweating and shaking as I hugged him close. Was all this really because he was worried about me? It was strange but I felt overjoyed with his fright. He was worried about me! To think of all the things he had done, all it took was a dream of me to turn him into a shivering mess.

Lifting him off me I went to the bathroom and fished out some surgical string, some antiseptic and some bandages. Returning to where he was waiting I asked him to lie down and set to work. He was watching me the whole time, as if he was scared I would disappear if he looked away.

"There, you're all stitched up again." I said tightening his bandages.

"Thank you," he replied sitting up so that his face was inches from mine.

I stared down at his bandages while he studied my face. My heartbeat was insanely fast, my mind racing, and my stomach was churning. Loki lifted his hand and cupped my cheek, tracing his fingers down to my chin he tilted my head so that I was staring straight into his green eyes. I saw pain, worry, affection, and other emotions I could quite place. There was no wickedness or cruelty in them.

In that moment I felt the world stop, then pulling him towards me the world spun a thousand times faster. His lips were soft and gentle against mine, his tongue begging to be let in. I pulled him closer, I wanted nothing but him. He smiled against my lips, extracting a giggle from me which was all he needed. His tongue dove into my mouth, wanting to explore and claim it for his own.

He placed one hand at the back of my head, the other at the small of my back pushing me towards him so that I was sitting in his lap. He withdrew from my lips and turned to devour my neck, tracing kisses along my collarbone. I was filled with lust and I could feel him hardening beneath me.

I was lost in the moment, never wanting it to end, but I also wanted it to go faster. I wanted him now, his strong arms wrapped around me, my legs wrapped around his waist. I was so aroused now, a pool of heat burning between my thighs.

* * *

She was moaning with pleasure as I ran my tongue up and down her neck. Her heartbeat had increased and her chest was heaving, she wanted me as badly as I wanted her. I tore off her flimsy nightclothes leaving her in nothing but panties. I lay her down beneath me, propping myself up on my elbows I kissed her again, making a trail down her throat.

* * *

He was on top of me now as I lay almost naked underneath him. He was teasing a path over to my breasts. I could help but moan as he took one in this mouth, me, running his tongue over it as he massaged the other. I was giddy with anticipation, I wanted him, needed him. Letting go of my breasts he smiled up at me, not a sneer or a grin but a smile.

Grabbing his chin in one hand I pulled him up, kissing that perfect smile of his. I wanted him so badly now, I slid a hand down his chest, tugging at his boxers.

"Hmmmmm, impatient are we?" He teased.

Flicking his wrist both his boxers and my panties vanished. I could feel his hard length pressing into my thigh.

"Oh, Loki," it was a half moan, half plea.

He shifted on top of me, then trust forwards, pushing himself in deep. I gasped and dug my fingers into his back, he was huge! He stayed still for a while, waiting for me to give him a sign. Loosening my iron grip I shifted forwards, eliciting a moan from him.

* * *

She was writhing with pleasure as I rolled my hips back and forth. As I quickened my pace she moaned and grabbed the bedpost, digging her nails into the wood. She looked magnificent lying there, her head thrown back, mouth open as she gasped.

Her beautiful alabaster skin looked too tempting to resist, I bent down kissing up her stomach, between her breasts, up her neck. She was looking at me, staring into her eyes I loomed over her. I crashed my lips down on hers, I wanted her close to me, I had to feel her, hold her kiss her. I wanted her to be mine, no one else would ever know her like I did. No one would ever hold her, kiss her, feel her tighten, and writhe under them. Because I would never let her go, I would never leave her side. Not after what I had seen, no I would protect her from the Chitari and any who dared threaten her safety.

What was this new feeling? I'm getting protective over a mortal girl? But she wasn't just any mortal, she was kind, she was intelligent, she cared about me, and I cared about her. I did I cared about her. And instead of feeling week, I felt stronger, happier at the thought of having her by my side, always.

* * *

I could feel myself getting closer to the edge, his movements were more frantic as he too approached release. Slamming into me I screamed his name as my orgasm pulsed through me, wave after wave of intense pleasure. He followed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he enjoyed his sweet release.

Exhausted, we crawled under the sheets, Loki pulled me up to him hugging me close.

"Emily, oh Emily...my sweet little angel..." He murmured tracing circles on my bare skin.

"Hmmmm," I sighed, snuggling back up against him. He rested his head in the crook of my neck, he was hot, panting but he seemed more relaxed than ever. It was like this that I fell I asleep, in his arms.

**thank you to all who favourited and added my story to their alerts! Please don't be afraid to review, I love to know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up, I rolled over expecting to find her lying next to me. Opening my eyes, I jumped up, wide-eyed. What if she left? What if she was scared, or if she hated me? My heart was in my throat...what if she had given me away? No she couldn't, she wouldn't. Would she?

I heard a faint noise coming from the kitchen, I was on my guard. Making my way slowly to the door, I peered in ready to attack.

I smiled to myself, how could I ever think she would run away? She was singing along to the radio while cooking breakfast, she was doing a little dance as well. Coming from behind I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Its like having my own private little show," I murmured in her ear.

"You scared me! Evil," she teased shrugging me off "I made you breakfast,"

"Oh no, not porridge?"

"Hahaha, no. It's a cooked breakfast so you can have sausages, bacon, eggs and...what?"

* * *

He was standing there, grinning.

"So it takes sex to get a decent breakfast around here?"

I glared, the cheek of that man! After I had slaved away all morning,just for him. Sensing my anger, he wrapped his arms around me once again, pulling me in a tight embrace.

"You are truly wonderful...My little angel," he said nuzzling me. We ate breakfast, he was more laid back than usual, he smiled at me all the while as we ate. It made me a little uncomfortable, I kept my eyes on my plate, heat rising to my face.

"Whatever are you blushing for?" He purred, I turned a deeper shade of red.

"You're staring at me! It's disconcerting," I said trying to sound a little more confidant.

"My dear, you are the most beautiful creature on this earth, how could one not stare?"

"There's no need to make fun of me," I replied getting up and dumping my plate in the sink with all the pots and pans. He was by my side in an instant, making me jump.

"Emily, my angle, I would never make fun of you," he stared into my eyes, he looked ernest.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Smiling, he planted a kiss on my lips. It was full of passion, tenderness.

"Dose that answer you question?" he smiled.

We spent the rest of the day in each other's company till evening came and Hannah called. She demanded that we be present at her birthday 'get together' which would consist of an evening down at McLaren's bar with a bunch of friends singing karaoke, getting incredibly drunk and ending up the next morning with the walk of shame.

Loki wouldn't let me back down.

Some time around 9:00 he dragged me to the car, a grin on his face. Damn his silver tongue, he had somehow convinced me to go to one of Hannah's parties. After New Years I swore I would never go to one if those again. It always ended with me regretting something, once I couldn't even remember what it was I was regretting (which was probably for the best).

* * *

When we got to the bar Emily's friends from the hospital were all there, including some others I did not recognise. We were greeted with some high pitched screams, and hugs, I was guessing that we had missed the first few rounds. The bartender smiled at Emily, his smile faded somewhat when he saw I was with her, much to my pleasure.

"What can I get you, and your, um, friend?"

"Hey, Alex." I replied with a grin.

"This is Emmy's very hot cousin, Sam was it?" Hannah said leaning over the bar. "Hannah," I scolded, "I'll take a beer, what do you want?" I looked at Loki.

"I'll have a beer too," he said grinning as Hannah draped herself over his arm.

"So, how long you stayin' Sam?"

"I'm not sure, but I can assure you, I'm not going anywhere soon," he said silkily, Hannah giggled, then dragged him off beer in hand, on the pretence he had to meet someone or other. I laughed watching him go.

Alex turned to me, we had been good friends for a while now, he knew practically everything about me. It was easy to get to know someone when you know just the right combination of drinks to get them drunk enough to start spilling the beans. I was uneasy therefore when Hannah had introduced Loki.

"So, your cousin, huh? Tell me why is that hard to believe?" He said handing me my beer.

"It's possible you know, he could be." Alex just gave me a knowing look, "fine, I said he was my cousin because you know Hannah as well as I do, there would be rumours of marriage and kids before she even knew if we were together or not." I hoped he would swallow that.

"Hum, yeah. Well now your '_cousin_' won't be able to get away from her," he said motioning to Hannah practically drooling over him as he talked to some other med students.

"Typical Hannah," I said, feeling a prick of jealousy.

As the night went on more drinks were ordered, songs got louder and the bar got more and more crowded. Soon enough, the dreaded karaoke began. One after the other, drunks stumbled onto the stage, ruined otherwise decent songs and provided much laughter. Thankfully I escaped the microphone, others were not so lucky.

"Aren't you going to sing?" Loki's voice came from behind.

"You're kidding right?"

"Trust me mate, you do not want to hear Em sing, your ears will start bleeding." Alex teased, handing me yet another drink.

"Ha ha Alex, like you'd be any better," I said, eyebrow raised.

* * *

I found I was a little jealous of the way Emily and the bar tender spoke, like the closest friends. I felt a pang of guilt remembering my own friends, our own parties surpassed this one by miles.

We were called over to be cramped around a small table where drinks and stories were shared. Some stories were gravely exaggerated, others were very intriguing, especial those involving Emily's past. She kept quiet about her past, it was interesting to find out what I could from the drunken slurs.

We had been at he bar all night and Emily was very drunk, she could hardly stand by herself. We were the last party to leave, Hannah and her friends clambered into a taxi as I got Emily's coat. I was surprised when I felt an arm grab my own, I turned and it was none other than Alex, the bartender.

"I know your not her cousin, I don't know exactly who you are, but I swear you hurt her and there'll be hell to pay," he said gruffly.

"You need not worry about me," I shot back at him, pulling out of his grip.

"Hey, my best boys!" Emily stumbled over to us, "whatcha talkin' 'bout?"

"You left your phone at the bar," Alex smiled at her handing it over.

Walking out of the bar I lead Emily back to her car. That stupid bartender had got me worked up. I mean what business did he have making threats to me? What authority did he have over Emily? She was mine.

I drove back home, Emily was in no state to even cross the street by herself, let alone drive. She lay on the seat lazily, staring up at the stars. She seemed fixated on them.

* * *

"Tell me about Asgard, what was it like?" I asked curious.

He started describing it, the golden palace, the Bifrost, the beautiful landscape, the extravagant feasts and parties, the celebrations and weddings. He was smiling as he described it all, remembering his life there. It sounded like heaven, there was nothing that could possibly go wrong.

Getting out of the car, I fumbled getting the keys out of my purse to have Loki open the door with a smile. Well, at least now I know locks wont stop him. Stepping through the front door he tore my purse out of my hands and scooped me up. Walking me to the bedroom he got rid of my dress and replaced it with my pyjamas. He lay me down on the bed.

"Sleep now my angel," he whispered, tucking me in like I was a child. He placed a light kiss on my forehead before climbing into bed next to me, hugging me close.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up slowly, groggily, my head pounded. I was having the worst hangover of my life. I groaned, the was a chuckle behind me.

"What's the matter? Did you have a little too much to drink last night?" He said sarcastically.

"Hhhhhhhh, I told you that party was a bad idea, I always end up drinking too much. My head is killing me..." He kissed my forehead lightly.

I smiled at him, he was amazing, and he was here with me. It didn't matter that my head was killing me or that my limbs felt like lead. He was here, with me and that was all that counted. He disappeared into the bathroom and reemerged a few minutes later. Dragging me off the bed he lead me to the bath, full of bubbles with candles lit and soothing music.

"I thinks it's time for a bath, don't you?" He purred stepping in.

Smiling I quickly undressed and got in with him. The water was perfect, warm but not too much so. Leaning back against him, Loki got a sponge and started gently scrubbing me down. I felt so relaxed as l let my skin soak up the water, it felt as though I was washing away all the stress, fear and worry of the past week. We spent most of the morning in that bath, it got quite heated at moments.

Once we had finally decided it was time to get out, we had a little brunch then I suggested we go hiking. I loved to walk through the wilderness, it made me feel free, plus we could do with the exercise and fresh air.

* * *

Seeing her excitement I could hardly say no, so that afternoon we went out on a long walk. Emily was delighted with it, she kept stopping to point out parts of the landscape that particularly appealed to her. We were walking through the trees up a small mountainside and its beauty was quite breath taking. It could not compare with Asgard, of course but it was not bad for such a lowly realm.

Emily knew the path we took 'like the back of her hand' as the mortal expression goes. All the while she kept talking, not anything of consequence, just sort of babbling about this and that, what types of trees they were and the different flowers we came across. Once we reached a grassy clearing she stopped.

"Isn't it wonderful? I love this place," she plonked herself down and motioned for me to come sit with her. Resting her head in my lap she looked up at me, fiddling with a piece of grass nervously.

"What you said, yesterday, about not going anywhere soon, did you mean it?"

"Why? Would you like me to stay?" I blurted out, regretting it as I did. What if she said no?

"I wouldn't mind if you stayed, " she said biting her lip. Relief washed over me.

"You shouldn't do that you know,"

"Do what?" She looked confused

"Bit your lip, it drives me crazy,"

"Oh, it does, does it?" She teased biting down harder

* * *

He growled, and moved so quickly I barely had time to register it before his lips descended on mine. I grinned under him and rolled over so that I was on top.

"Well, if I have to stop biting my lip you have to stop appearing behind me from nowhere." Just as soon as I said it he disappeared and then pulled me up from behind, extracting a yelp from me.

"But I like doing that," he purred in my ear.

"Then I will keep biting my lip, and you'll just have to deal with it,"

"Oh trust me my dear, I will."he said his hand slinking down my thigh.

"Loki, not here!" I squealed laughing

"Why not? There's no one here but us, and you look divine..." He whispered, biting down on my ear.

Walking down from the mountain we were exhausted and a little disheveled. I couldn't help but giggle every time he looked at me. He flashed me one of his devilish grins.

"Do you find some thing amusing, my little angel,"

"Ha, you can hardly call me an angel after what we just did."

"Ohh I won't be forgetting that, but you are my angel," he placed his arm round my waist, nuzzling me as he said it.

"You are the devil," I said turning to kiss him.

A cough broke he silence. I turned to see another party of hikers coming the other way.

"Terribly sorry sir," Loki said with exaggerated politeness, stepping away from the path, "It really is quiet astonishing up there," he said with a grin.

I stifled a laugh as they walked past, I felt Loki hold me tight as he tried to keep his composure as well. Once they had gone, we were practically rolling around on the floor laughing. It took us a few minutes to be able to look each other in the eye without bursting out laughing again.

"Well today has been quite...eventful" Loki said getting into the car.

"You should see that clearing at night, it's breathtaking,"

"I can think of something else that was breathtaking up there," he replied his grin widening as I playfully slapped his chest.

That night we went out to dinner, Loki wore a suit fit for a king. He looked magnificent, a dark emerald tie standing out against the white of his shirt. He attracted a lot of stares from both women and men. I felt nervous next to him, I was wearing a one shouldered, knee length dress.

It had started off red, but Loki didn't like the shade. Placing a hand on my shoulder I watched as he turned the dress green, the colour spreading from his fingers out wards. I stood wide-eyed.

* * *

"That is incredible!"

"Haha, it's is some of the simplest sorcery," I replied, it was funny seeing someone so amazed by such a trivial trick.

"But it's fantastic! Thank you, " she turned around and hugged me tightly. I was surprised by her reaction, but I was pleased that she liked it. Emily was so happy it was like I had saved her life and not just changed her dress colour

"I would do anything for my little angel,"

The restaurant was busy but I made sure we had a table. She was smiling thought the whole evening, I'd never seen anyone who was so happy all the time, it seemed unnatural. During the dinner she kept looking around nervously.

"People keep staring at us," she said glancing around the room.

"You are by far the most beautiful in the room, of corse they are going to stare. You look sublime in that dress," her cheeks reddened at that.

"You are over exaggerating, there are lots of pretty women in the restaurant. And the dress only looks as good as you made it,"

"Why do you say that? Emily, my dear, you shouldn't put yourself down, have a little confidence."

"Excuse you! I'm confidant enough, I'm just modest. Besides you should give credit where it is owed, half the people are staring at you!" She replied smiling once again.

* * *

After a fabulous dinner, despite the stares, Loki and I left the restaurant and went for a little walk. Neither of us wanted to go home just yet, we wanted to make the evening last. The next morning I would have to go back to med school, Loki couldn't follow me around everywhere. He would have to stay at home or find something to do whilst I worked.

"What will you do while I'm out? Won't you get bored without me?" I teased.

"Don't worry, my dear, I'll find a way to keep myself entertained," he smiled "talking of entertainment, I'd love to see you wearing that pretty little outfit you keep hidden away at the back of your dresser."

His smile turned into a grin. I was taken aback by this, he had been going brought my dresser? That cheeky bastard!

"What on earth could you possibly be talking about?" I asked innocently. He gave me a greedy look, pulling me closer he kissed me. As soon as I closed my eyes I could see an image of me lying on my bed with the lingerie Hannah had given me for my birthday along with the handcuffs.

"Of corse it was Hannah," Loki said pulling away from me.

"That was you in my head?" I was incredulous.

"Emily you seem to keep forgetting that I am a sorcerer, one of the most powerful in Asgard. Or so I was,"

"Hang on a second, does that mean you have been reading my thoughts?"

Loki chuckled at this, "Don't worry, my angel, that was the first time. Although they way you reacted has intrigued me, what have you to hide?" He said devilishly.

* * *

Emily's cheeks went rosy pink as she blushed, she was being to tempting, I could not help but skim her thoughts now. I saw her fantasies, her worries, her memories of the times we were together, then I saw her sitting at her desk, wide eyed as she read the articles about the New York attacks. It hurt that she knew my past, I was terrified she would leave me, I had a suspicion she knew but now it was confirmed. Before I could react she pushed the memory away and pulled me into a kiss.

"I've got nothing to hide, but I'd still prefer you not read my thoughts," she said looking into my eyes, pleading.

"Then I won't, promise." And that was the truth, I didn't want to upset her or frighten her. She stood by me even though she knew what I had done, and for that I would be forever thankful.

**hmmm, I wasn't sure about this chapter, please tell me what you think, I love to see you review, it inspires me to write more. Don't be afraid even if its critical ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was proving more difficult to keep myself entertained than I had thought. Emily had left early in the morning, shouting her goodbyes to me as she hurriedly left. The thing she called 'television' was of little interest, with stories of 'desperate housewives' and 'Jersey Shore' that had pathetic mortal worrying about their silly useless lives.

Emily's collection of books was a better source of amusement, she had two large bookshelves nearly overflowing with books. I picked a few which seemed to appeal to me and spent the morning reading them. By lunchtime I had finished the story of 'Lassie come home', a well written but highly improbable story, 'Of Mice and Men' was another well written story, and I was half way through a book entitled 'Eragon'.

This story was intriguing, the magic was primitive but the description of dragons was almost perfect, the humans knowledge of the realms appeared larger than I had previously thought. Their description of the elves as all very graceful and intelligent amused me, I come across a handful of elves how would be considered foolish even to Midgardians. Just as the book was reaching an interesting twist he phone began to ring.

Reluctantly putting the book down I answered the phone.

"Hello, just calling to check you haven't burnt the house down," Emily's chirpy voice came over the phone.

"Haha, do you trust me so little? I have not burnt the house down, nor have caused any chaos...yet,"

"Loki, don't you dare," her voice became warning.

"But it's my job, I am the God of Mischief after all." I teased "Fine I shall refrain for causing mayhem, but you will owe me,"

"I'm ok with that," she replied.I could practically hear her arousal. "oops gotta go, lunch is nearly over, see you later," she hung up.

That afternoon I thought about dropping by New York but quickly pushed the thought away. If the avengers knew I was here they would come after me and Emily, it would sicken me to think what SHEILD would do to her. No instead I decided to visit Louis, I hadn't seen him since we first met.

I found him in his hospital room, he looked worse off than last time, paler, thinner. He was as cheerful as ever though, he told me he had had an epileptic fit and had got out of class for a few days. It as strange that he could keep his spirits up where most people would falter and break down, his strength was inspiring.

I spent the afternoon with him, telling him stories of my youth, of battles fought and victories won, of tricks I had played and of the wonders of the realms. When I told the stories they all seemed so far away, like it had been another person who had lived them and not me. He sat and listened through them all, laughing at them and begging for more. He was so eager I could hardly refuse.

The nurse came to check on him occasionally and around half five he fell asleep. It was just as well, I had lost track of time and would have talked all through the night.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait so your telling me that you lost him? You LOST Loki? And now you think he might be HERE, ON EARTH?" screamed Fury

"Yes, I'm sorry director, but we think we have traced him here, though we cannot be sure where."

"And it took you TWO MONTHS to figure this out?" Fury was fuming, he had been since Thor arrived with the news.

The Avengers, minus Tony who was using one of his many communicative devices to listen in, where gathered a SHIELD headquarters.

"So let me get this straight, about three months ago, Loki escaped. You tracked him down and you think that he has been living here in earth, in hiding for about two months?" Captain Rogers chimed in.

"That is correct," replied Thor.

"I don't buy it," it was Hawkeye's turn to speak now, "this isn't like him. We would know if he wanted something by now, no something's wrong."

"I agree with Legolas, Loki would have shown by now, he's up to something." Came Tony's reply.

"We need to find him, before something goes wrong, he killed hundreds of people last time and I won't let that happen again." Fury was calming down now.

"But how? We have no idea where he is. It could take months before we find him and by then it will be too late." Hawkeye was getting irritated. He hated Loki for what had happened, what he had done to his brain, it was unnerving knowing he was out there, possibly hypnotising others.

They all sat in silence, each remembering what had happened, dreading what was to come.

* * *

It had been just over two months that Loki had came into my life, but it felt like so much longer. We had been living quite peacefully, Loki occasionally created a bit of mayhem here and there but otherwise all was well. I had gotten used to coming home from work and finding him hunched over a book, or creating something using his magic. It was amazing watching him work, he was so calm and concentrated.

He had become good friends with Louis. Louis loved it when Loki visited, he told him stories and brought him treats that made him feel better. It melted my heart to see them both smiling together. It was as though this Loki and the one who had attacked New York were two completely different people.

Of corse there were moments when Loki got angry, it was the trees in the nearby forest that suffered on these occasions as Loki didn't like to show his anger. I had found that on sometimes I could calm him before he got too pissed off. Whenever he did get angry I was sure to have a cooked meal nod a clean house waiting for me the next day.

It was the half term break, I had a week at home with Loki and I couldn't wait! It was Halloween after all. Loki had heard of Halloween but he had never known exactly what it was so I took it upon myself to give him one hell of a week.

"Remind me again why I can't just do this with magic?" He asked dryly.

"Because that's not the point! You are supposed to carve your own pumpkin. You take time and care, plus it's fun to dig out the insides with your bare hands," I said exasperated.

"It is repulsive,"

"Exactly,now get your hands in there and get to work mister," I teased kissing his forehead. "Did I not tell you what we do on Halloween? We dress up, go out, get candy and play tricks on people," his eyes light up at that.

"I do believe you failed to tell me that last part," he said with a grin spreading across his face.

"Well now, get that pumpkin done and we'll go out later, deal?"

* * *

This holiday had seemed pretty pointless up until now, but I did like the sound of 'Trick-or-Treat-ing' . These past few months here with Emily had gone by so fast. We spent our days apart but our nights and weekends we spent together. I was growing fond of the boy Louis she had introduced me to, he knew what it was like to feel different, he understood the loneliness I felt. But instead of losing hope he battled on. I had to admit, I very much admired his strength.

It was not long before I had finished carving the pumpkin. Emily had gone out and so I was alone for the while. I decided to take a bath, it would clam me down; over the past few weeks I had felt a strong attachment to Emily and it worried me. I had never felt this way about anyone before, instead I locked my emotions away were no one could hurt me. This had proved useless when I had found out my true heritage and once again now where she was involved.

I was trying desperately to find an explanation, a reason as to why I felt this way but none would come. There was a nagging at the back of my mind telling me what I felt, but I squashed it down, it couldn't be true. Yet I knew it was.

**ooooooh Loki's got feelings for Emily! SHEILD knows Loki's on earth, it's getting exciting here folks ;) **

**i don't want to sound like a nagger but please please review, many thanks and see you all soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Alright boys tell me what you've come up with," Fury said as he stormed into the labs.

Tony started a long explanation of the ins and outs of his experiments. Once he had finished he turned around, a look of sheer triumph on his face, as though he expected applause, instead he was greeted with the blank stares from the team.

"Well, we think that, using the knowledge we got last time from Loki's sceptre, we can maybe trace a signal to Loki next time he uses his magic," Banner stepped in, using a simpler explanation.

"It sounded cooler when I said it," Tony huffed, disappointed.

"But how can we be sure that he will use his magic anytime soon?" Asked Natasha.

"Loki hates to do things the hard way, if there is anything he can use his powers for to make it simpler, he will." Confirmed Thor looking pleased that he may soon get his brother back.

"So now what?" Asked Rogers.

"Now we wait, with any luck he will lead us straight to him."

"Who will lead us where?" Agent Coulson said stepping into the the room.

"Oh shit, they didn't tell you?" Tony mumbled.

"Sir what is going on?"

Fury took a deep breath, "Coulson, Loki's back, we are currently tracking him down. If you want to take a leave of absence we would understand completely."

Coulson's eyes flashed with fear, then he looked fury in the eye and replied, "No sir, thank you. But I want to see the look on that son-of-a-bitch's face when I lock him in his cell once and for all."

Steve smiled, Tony patted him on his back with a cheer and Thor looked a little unhappy at the insult.

* * *

I walked through the door, utterly exhausted and fed up, two giant bags of candy and a costume in hand. I dumped them on the floor, those screaming little brats had given me a headache. Looking up I saw Loki exiting the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and suddenly I felt much better. A smile played across my lips, and he grinned then the Loki in front of me wavered and disappeared at the same time another pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Did you miss me?" I asked leaning back into him.

"Terribly,"

"You'd better get some clothes on, I told Hannah we'd be there for her Halloween party,"

"My Angel, she throws a part every fuckin' week do we have to go to this one?" He sails exasperated.

"Yes, now come on and find yourself a costume, we are leaving in twenty minutes,"

"I can think of something better to do in twenty minutes that involves no clothes whatsoever." He purred into my ear.

We arrived at the party half an hour later than promised.

I was in an angel costume which Loki had approved of, he wore a suit and decided he would go as James Bond (I was proud to be able to say that I had educated him in the way of classical films and tv). When Hannah saw Loki in a suit she almost fainted, rushing over she hugged us both, Loki a little longer than is deemed polite.

"I have just the person for you!" Hannah squealed as she dragged me off to met some guy. "Here he is, Daniel meet Emmy." She was constantly trying to hook me up with people, even when I asked her not to.

* * *

Emily was talking with a man Hannah had introduced her too, they were talking and laughing. I felt jealousy bubble up. Damn it, why had she said we were cousins! I should be the one talking to her, not him. I tried to distract myself, Hannah helped a lot with that. She was dragging me all over the place, like I was something on a parade. I didn't mind though, it was funny the way she tried to get my attention.

After a while I got bored of her talking and joined in a drinking game. These Midgardian drinks where weak compared to what we had in Asgard so I didn't get too tipsy. I made sure to keep an eye on Emily, her angel costume suited her well. I didn't like the look of the man she had been talking to all evening. He had looked at her as if she were a piece of meat, I hated it.

* * *

Excusing myself, I headed towards the back door. It was stuffy inside and I needed fresh air. The guy Hannah had introduced me to was kind of shady, he was already quite drunk and very openly flirting with me. In reality I had excused myself just to get away from him.

"Thought you might need some company," his voice came from behind me, I turned around sighing.

"I'm fine," I smiled weakly back at him.

He stepped towards me. "You know it's quite dark around here, you ought to be careful, someone might try to take advantage of you," he moved closer and I stepped away, my back pressing up against a wall.

"Haha, very funny Daniel can we go back inside now?" I ventured.

"I don't think so, not just yet," he leaned in closer.

My heartbeat raced, his arms where on either side of the wall blocking me in. I couldn't run and I had had too many drinks to fight. I doubted anyone would hear me over the loud music if I screamed.

* * *

"Excuse me, but I believe she wants to go back inside." I said as calmly as possible, anger building up inside me.

"Nah I think she's just fine here," came the idiots reply. I clenched my fists, rage threatening to boil over. Emily looked at me pleadingly.

"Let. Her. Go." I spat the words out between clenched teeth.

"How about no."

"Wrong choice,"

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away, Emily stood were she was paralysed. Daniel turned around furious, I couldn't hold back any longer and I punched him hard in the jaw knocking him to the floor. Emily gasped as she saw blood run down his chin.

"Right you in for it now," he spat as he tried to get up. Before he could even raise his fist I sent a burst of energy at his chest, sending him flying for a few feet before he crashed on the floor. Emily ran to me now hugging me tightly.

* * *

"Is he..." I asked unable to finish.

"Shhh it's alright, he'll be unconscious for a while, but that bastard deserved it." Loki said comforting me. "Come on, we should go."

He turned around and we went back through he room and out to the car.

"Wait, can we stay?" I asked, he looked at me confused. "Not here perhaps but there's a fireworks display just down the road, maybe we could go there?"

He smiled slinking his jacket around me and resting an arm around my shoulders.

"As you wish,"

* * *

"There! We got it! We got a signal!" Banner shouted and Tony almost spilt his coffee over the equipment.

"Alright, all systems go. We need to pinpoint the signal, find where it came from."

"Ahhhh, that could be difficult, it was just a short flash, I'll do my best"

Tony sent a message to Fury who alerted the team and got them mobilised. They crowded around the lab listening intently as they were told the location of Loki's signal.

"Ok, we'll be there in about 40-50 minutes, we scan the area and take him by surprise. That's our best shot."

"Alright, let's go," said Tony, always excited when he was given a chance to show off. Getting into the plane Hawkeye and Natasha took the pilot seats. With them driving they were sure to get there fast.

**hey guys, I'm soo happy, over nine hundred views on my first story! Im going on a school trip to London for a few days and won't be able to update for a while :( I have therefore decided you deserve two chapters in one night to make up for the wait ?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We sat in the cold, surrounded by other couples and groups of people waiting for the firework display. I was propped up on a tree, Emily sat between my legs, happily munching a candy apple. I hadn't let her out of my sight since earlier, she wasn't too shaken but I could tell she liked to keep me close.

"So when is this display coming?" I asked impatiently.

"Ohh hush you, so what they're a little late, just a few more minutes and it'll start." She mocked playfully.

I liked having her close, she felt safe, secure. It was another ten minutes before the display started. It was impressive what the humans could do, the colours were bright and the show was average. Emily was enjoying it thoroughly, she clapped and sat in awe at the display. It was funny watching her marvel at it, it seemed strange that this could fill her with such happiness.

* * *

The rockets burst through the air, dancing along to the music as they flew. The colours burst into the air, lighting up the skies and the faces of the people below. We all stared up as the showers of sparks fluttered down. The crowd ooohd and awwwd as the fireworks exploded with a bang!

I was feeling relaxed with Loki beside me, his excitement with he show was not as big as mine, but then again, I could only imagine what festivities on Asgard might be like. After the show had finished we stayed there for a while. Just relaxing, keeping each other close.

My feelings towards Loki were difficult to decipher, but in moments like these I knew I didn't want to let him go. It was selfish really, he had a life and a family waiting for him elsewhere, but I kept him all to myself, like a greedy child who didn't want to share her chocolate.

Looking up into the sky Loki flinched, he stood up quickly as I he were preparing to fight. I was confused and stood beside him, staring into the night sky I could see a strange looking plane headed our way. It was moving at such a speed, yet when it got closer it was clear that it was slowing down.

* * *

Panic rushed through me. They were here, they had found me. But I wasn't scared of them, I wasn't afraid of what they would do to me. I was terrified, terrified that I would never see Emily again if they did capture me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her off into the nearby trees.

She was worried but she didn't protest or question me. We ran, side by side through the forest, not stopping, not looking back. Emily tripped and fell, I caught her before she hit he ground pulling her up she gasped. She had twisted her ankle, no serious damage but it would be too sore for her to keep running. She sat with her back up against a tree, and I crouched beside her. We were panting and out of breath.

"Who were they?" She asked, finally breaking the silence.

"It was SHIELD, they are the ones who started the Avengers initiative. I'm guessing Thor finally managed to track me down." I cursed under my breath.

"Don't you want to go home?" She asked, after a long pause.

"I..."

"Brother, we know you are here. Please, come out so we can talk."

* * *

"Stay there, I'll be right back, I promise," he said before swiftly turning around and heading towards the booming voice, I could only assume was Thor's.

Like hell am I staying here! I thought hobbling around the other way, so as not to alert them of my presence. Thor was standing in the middle of a large circle of trees. He was tall, muscular- more so than Loki, he wore a long red cape and his legendary hammer hung loosely by his side. Loki entered the circle, he looked angry, menacing, it was like seeing a completely different person.

"And to what, dear brother, do I owe this pleasure?" He said sarcastically, venom in his voice.

"You are to come home," Thor said, looking slightly relieved his brother had shown up.

"And why would I do that? So you can put me in a cage?" He sneered.

"No, Loki please," Thor almost begged, "Our father has begged you forgiveness, we want you to come home, you are family."

"Ha, I was never part of your family. Odin only wanted to use me, I was his tool, never his son."

"And what about me? Am I not your brother? Did we not grow up together? Play and fight together? What about Mother? How she weeps for you," Loki's eyes clouded as he said this, I knew he was feeling guilty.

"Don't act so innocent Thor, you were the one so full of ignorance and pride that you nearly lead Asgard into war," Loki was getting angrier than I had ever seen him now.

"How did you find me this time, then?"

"Tony and Banner were able to trace your magic,"

"Well then I'll be sure to avoid using it from now on." Loki replied slyly.

"Your talents have grown, the Allfather would be proud of you. He does love you, you know."

"Odin never loved me! No matter how hard I tried, you were the one he treasured. After all who could love a monster such as me!"

His eyes were full of hatred and I could have sworn they flashed red. Thor stepped in closer as if to try and calm his brother, worry overtook me as I looked at how angry Loki was. I couldn't help but gasp. His eyes were a deep crimson red, his skin was blue and was covered in intricate patterns.

It was truly amazing. That was until he thrust his arm towards his brother, a spear of ice formed out of thin air by his palm, sending him flying. Thor landed with a crash five feet from where he had been standing.

Spinning around Loki saw me, utter horror and dismay written across his face.

"Emily...I'm so sorry...please," he said desperation evident in his voice.

His skin slowly transformed back to normal. We both spun around when Thor began to stir. Grabbing Loki's arm I turned and began to run. Mid-stride I felt him pick me up in his arms, carrying me along as he ran. We got to the edge of the forest, Loki put me down and scanned the streets, the car wasn't too far away and the street seemed clear enough.

Looking at me, Loki's eyes seemed clouded with fear, shame and something else I couldn't quite understand. I squeezed his hand and he seemed to relax slightly. Then he pulled me up to lean on him as we sprinted to the car. He got in and drove frantically down the road. Loki was speeding as if his life depended upon it, which could have been the case for all I knew. We stopped outside my house.

"They might know where you live so you can only grab the essentials," he said sorrow in his voice.

"I'll be right back, I promise," I said repeating what he had said to me earlier.

* * *

I wanted to take it back, everything that had happened. She had seen me, the real me. She was going to hate me forever and I don't think I could handle that.

She reemerged five minutes later with her bulging handbag crammed with god knows what and a rucksack of clothing. Throwing her bags into the back she clambered into the car with a broad smile on her face, much to my confusion. I drove as fast as I could without drawing attention to us, once we hit the freeway I floored it.

We drove through the night, it was in the little hours of the morning, when we were running out of gas that I decided it was time to pull over and rest for the night. Emily had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. I pulled in at the closest hotel I could find, grabbing her bags I walked in. The hotel was not the most prestigious, it was cheep and our of the way, that was all I needed.

"I hope you weren't thinking of dumping me here and running off," came Emily's voice from behind me. She rested on my shoulder and flashed a smile at the receptionist.

"A double bed just for tonight, we're passing through on the way to my parents," she flashed another smile, she was a good actress. It hurt that in a few short minutes she would be pushing me away in disgust, screaming at me for lying to her. She would hate me, just like the rest of them.

Holding my breath I walked her to the room, dreading the moment the door would close behind us. She opened the door and held it open as I cautiously walked in. I walked to the centre of the room, she closed the door behind me with a sigh.

"Loki?" I turned to face her and I melted.

"Please, Emily...I know I lied, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you. But...but I was scared, I couldn't lose you. I'm sorry...I know it was wrong, I just couldn't bare for you to hate me"

* * *

He looked up into my eyes, his own filled with unspilled tears, my heart was melting seeing him so vulnerable, on his knees before me. I dropped down and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Loki, I don't hate you." I said bursting into tears myself.

"But I lied to you, I'm a monster..."

"What?" I asked incredulous

"Thor, he's not my real brother. I'm from Jötunheim, Odin found me as a baby, he took me back with him to be used as a peacemaker." His fists clenched at this and his voice wavered. "I'm a Frost Giant Emily, a monster...I'm so sorry." His eyes were full of despair.

"Ohh you idiot, I'm a little offended you'd think me so shallow," I pulled his chin up so that he was looking straight at me, a single tear rolling down his face. Gently, I brushed it away, caressing his cheek.

"I don't give a damn whether you're from Asgard or Jötunheim, I couldn't care less if you were the devil's own child." Pressing my lips softly against his I traced the out line of his oh-so-perfect lips with my tongue.

"You really mean that?" He asked, breaking away.

"Of corse I do, silly." I smiled back at him.

* * *

My heart leaped, she wasn't angry! How could this be? I had found a women who didn't recoil at my touch, she didn't care about my origins. She was still here, holding me close even though she new I was a Frost Giant. I couldn't believe it, my emotions where running wild. I couldn't hide it now, I didn't want to and before I knew it, before I could even think about what I was doing, it came out.

"I love you."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun, leaving a little cliffhanger there. Loki has finally let loose his emotions! ****ok so as I said previously, this will be my last update for a while. Please don't kill me ;)**

**don't forget to review, it takes less than I minute and it really boosts my confidence...thank you! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Looking up into his eyes I couldn't believe it. He loved me, he truly loved me. My hear flew and my stomach was full of butterflies.

I grabbed him and pulled him to me crashing his lips on mine. Wrapping my arms around him I clutched at his shoulders, wrapping one arm around his head I ran my fingers through his hair. I needed to touch him, feel him, hold him. He was mine, all mine and was never going to let him go.

He kissed me back, passionately. It was like we needed to be close, to feel each other taste each other as if our lives depended on it. We were tearing at each other's clothes, lust pulsing through our veins.

Tearing off his shirt I ran my hands up and down his chest, his muscles were sculpted and his scars had almost disappeared. He ripped my angel costume in half, the cold air hitting my bare skin making me gasp. His hand slipped down, tearing my tights in his anticipation, he scooped me up and carried me to the bed.

"Wait," I said between breaths.  
Loki looked at me confused and hurt. I smiled at him lovingly, "Loki, I love you...the real you." I said staring into his eyes to his eyes  
"What do you mean?" He looked afraid.  
"I want to see you, no disguise, not anymore."  
"No, I can't... My skin would freeze you," he looked panicked, as though he was ashamed of himself.  
"Loki your a sorcerer, I'm sure there is something you can do about that."  
He still looked unsure. "  
"Please Loki, I love you for you, you don't have to hide anymore...trust me?" I pleaded.

I wanted to show him that I did love him, not his mask. He needed to know that I wasn't afraid, I wouldn't reject him, or feel repulsed by him. He was scared of his true form because it confirmed that he was different, that he could never truly be 'one of them'. In his mind it was because of his Frost Giant heritage that his family and friends hated him and treated him differently. That was why he was scared, because last time he showed his true form Loki had lost everything, and he wouldn't be able to bear going through that again.

* * *

I stared not her eyes, my heart was thudding in my chest. She loved me, but she wanted me in my true form. I hated that side of me, the monster, the villain of children's stories, the one that everyone hated. But she didn't.

Closing my eyes I concentrated my magic, making sure the spell was full proof before lightly pressing my hand to Emily's cheek. Her skin glowed slightly blue then faded back to normal, she was staring down at the last of the glowing with awe in her eyes. Emily was always amazed by my tricks, she reacted as if they were miracles from heaven and not a skill to be studied and learnt.

While she wasn't looking I quickly changed into my Frost Giant form, taking a deep breath as I did so. She looked up now, and her eyes were glued to the many patterns now covering my blue skin. She followed the pattern from my arms up towards my eyes. She breathed out heavily when she saw them and I felt terror coursing through my veins.

I was completely vulnerable at this moment. I year ago I would have scolded myself for caring so much about a mortal women, for letting my emotions get the better of me, for showing her who I really was, but most of all I would have hated how weak I was to crave her love and her approval.

She reached out a hand, placing it lightly on my chest. Her skin was warm and felt comforting. She judged my reaction and moved closer, wrapping her hand around the back of my head, running her fingers through my hair.

"You are beautiful," she breathed "I can't believe anyone would want to hide themselves when they look as magnificent as you." She placed a light kiss on my forehead, then on my nose, both cheeks and finally she pulled me down on top of her, crashing my lips onto hers.

* * *

His skin was cool against my own, like a summer breeze on a hot day. It felt invigorating, fresh and I wanted more. He was pressing me down onto the mattress with the weight of his body. I could feel his length digging into my stomach, begging to be freed from his boxer briefs.

I ran my hands down his back, tracing the patterns down to his perfect ass. He moaned in my mouth at my light touch tickling his skin. Loki's hands were caressing my skin, sending shivers up my spine. Every touch was exhilarating, he was driving me mad with desire.  
He got up, moving lower, kissing down my stomach till he reached my panties. He started to bite and kiss my skin, I was fighting to keep still but I couldn't hold back the moans of pain and pleasure.

With one swift and clean movement his teeth ripped off my panties leaving me completely bare in front of him. His eyes shone as he stared down greedily at me, kissing along my inner thigh. I gasped as I felt his hot tongue on my skin. He was enjoying teasing me, pushing me right to the edge but not enough to tip me over.

His lips were cold against my heat and the sensation was nearly unbearable. He grinned more with each sound that escaped me. I ran my fingers through his hair, begging him to go on. He was getting more frantic as his animalistic instincts started to take over, he grabbed my hips pulling me down to the edge of the bed. He pulled my legs up, over his shoulders and grinned down at me before diving in.

His tongue was warm, as opposed to the rest of his skin. The sudden pressure on my clit made me writhe underneath his touch. His tongue ran through my folds diving inside me. I gasped, waves of pleasure crashing over me, threatening to drown me as he buried his face between my thighs.

* * *

Her arms reached out, desperately trying to find something to hold on to. She was soaking for me, begging me for more, she was completely at my mercy, all mine. I felt so powerful knowing that I held her heart, I could break her completely. For once I didn't want to. I wanted to keep her safe, away from the madness of SHIELD and of the Chitari.

Her orgasm crashed over her, she screamed out my name. Hearing it fall from her lips it sounded like a prayer. Pushing her further back onto the bed I climbed on top of her. Wasting no more time I thrust into her quickly, extracting a cry from Emily. She was so hot against me, it was burning but satisfying at the same time.

* * *

He set a quick rhythm, pounding into me with such force I was sure to be bruised in the morning. His length was stretching me, hitting all the right spots and I could feel a second orgasm slowly building up. We were holding into each other, moving together, the only difference distinguishable between us was pale of my skin against the darker blue of his.

We spent the whole night in each other's arms, stopping occasionally to rest. When morning came we showered and collected the scraps of clothing scattered around the floor of our hotel room. We checked out and got back to the road, traveling as far away as we could from SHIELD.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thor stood in the control room of SHEILD headquarters. The rest of the avengers bustled about around him, trying desperately to pick up Loki's trace. Thor was wrapped up in his own thoughts.

_Pain shot through his chest as Loki sent him flying back with a bolt of ice, a look of anger and hatred written on his face. Crashing to the ground everything went fuzzy, his vision blurred. Looking up to where Loki stood he saw his brother standing confidant and proud. _

_Loki turned around and suddenly his confident demeanour vanished. Looking past him Thor saw the figure of a women standing tall in front of Loki's Frost Giant form. She was not cowering before him, which was strange but stranger still was the way Loki had reacted, as though he was scared of her. _

_Thor tried to get up, she might not be scared of him but she was defiantly in danger. They both looked back to where he lay, then yet another strange thing happened; the women grabbed Loki and started to run. _

Thor was utterly confused. Why was he afraid of her and not the other way around? Why was she there in the first place? Where did they run to? Was she safe?

As much as Thor hated to admit it, his brother had become cruel and wouldn't think twice about hurting one of the mortals. It pained Thor to think that his brother, the boy he grew up with, was so full of hatred and anger.

If there was one thing that Thor was lacking though it was not hope, he hoped that once he found Loki again they could go home, to Asgard and sort out their problems, once and for all. The strange thing was, Thor had always been slightly jealous of Loki's talents. No one knew of this jealousy, it was not a very strong one, but Thor had envied how Loki could snap his fingers and make something appear out o thin air. He loved his little brother and was proud to say that Loki was one of the finest sorcerers in the nine realms.

"Alright, we know he was here, Thor saw him making his escape through the woods, but we have no idea where he is now or what he was doing there in the first place." Fury was keeping calm, although he was angry that the god had escaped his grasp.

"Maybe he just wanted to go trick or treating, you know, a little Halloween fun?" Tony joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha-de-frikin-ha Stark. This is serious, Loki knows were after him now, we need to find him quick before he goes rampaging through the streets killing everyone in sight." Steve replied in a dry tone.

"No, something is different this time," Thor said slowly, he was not sure it would be a good idea to reveal the women to the avengers, knowing full well what SHIELD would do if they got their hands on her.

"Anything in particular that's different? Is there something you're not telling us?" Natasha was eyeing him wearily.

Making his mind up quickly Thor replied "Nothing in particular, he just...seemed different."

"Yeah, well, we gotta find him. Any ideas?"

"We have agents scouring the area, we have alerted he police to a nation-wide. I doubt they'll find anything, but we have to cover as much ground as possible."

"Well if we're lucky we'll find him before he comes looking for us," said Bruce turning back to his computers and research.

* * *

Loki was driving silently, his mind engaged elsewhere as I sat in the passenger seat. We had been gone two days now and all the driving was already boring me. We did nothing but drive all day, sometime through the night, taking turns for one another to rest. I was feeling dozy and my eyes were starting to close...I was drifting off...BUZZZ...BUZZZ...BUZZZ.

I sat up with a jolt, my phone was vibrating in my handbag, I reached down and fumbled through the mess till I found it. The hospital was calling.

"Hello, Emily, are you there?"

"Yes Susie, I'm here. I-"

"Well what the hell are you doing there? You should be here! You haven't been in class for two days now, no calling in or nothin'."

"I know, I know I'm sorry,"

"You had us worried, dear. You know you have to call in if you're sick, what happened?"

"Ahh, well, you see...it's my cousin, you know the guy that visited the hospital a few times? Well he's..." My voice started to crack as I tried to play my role well enough to convince her, "he's had an accident, a drunk driver over in New York... I've been trying to get a plane over to him, my phone was off. I'm sorry" I started full on sobbing now.

"Ohhh, honey I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Don't you worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. You get there and don't you worry school. I'll have Hannah pass you her notes. You take your time, don't hurry back for our sake." She tried to comfort me as best she could, I was rather proud of my performance.

"Thank you, Susie. You are so kind to me,"

"Aww honey, you need anything just say the word,"

"Thank you," I said and hung up.

Ten minutes later I got a call from Hannah, she was trying her best to comfort me, saying everything would be alright, I shouldn't worry about the missed lectures, Sam would pull through, he was tough. I continued to play the innocent grieving family member throughout her banter. I hoped no one would look to far into this or it would be obvious that something was wrong. I knew Alex would see right through the lie, I'd have to deal with him later.

* * *

She played her part convincingly, I was proud of her quick thinking and skilled lying. How could I not be? I am the god of lies after all.

The long drives where mundane and I could hardly help but let my mind wander to other things. I had been thinking about Emily today, her safety for if Thor had seen her (or if we had been seen by anyone else for that matter) then she would be hunted down for aiding and abetting a criminal.

She would have to learn to defend herself, her sweet smile and convincing lies would not be enough with SHIELD. No I would have to start training her in selfdefense, that would not be quick or easy. Emily may be smart but she is more of an intellectual type rather than a kick-ass type of person.

I had made my decision and it was final, I would make Emily into a fighter, or as close as I could get. It was what was necessary for her protection and so it had to be done.

**thank you to all who read taking the time to read my story! Don't forget to review! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Loki's voice screamed in my ear. We were in a gym room I had paid for for the afternoon. I was sweating like mad as I had been working my ass off for almost two hours now with next to no rest.

"Loki I'm doing my best, we've been at this for so long now, I need a rest." I said between breaths.

"Fine, but know that your enemy would never grant you such liberties." He almost spat at me. I knew he was only being harsh to help me, that all this was because he wanted me safe, but damn, it was like the devil himself was training me.

I walked over to the bench and grabbed my water bottle. I slumped down , exhausted and panting.

"I want to test your reflexes next,"

Before I could even acknowledge what he had said a tennis ball smacked into the wall behind me, making me jump. I turned to him, about to shout at him for scaring me when I saw another ball hurtling towards my face. I reached out and grabbed it before it could hit me.

"Humm, good... But if that was I knife you wouldn't have any fingers left," he said throwing another one at me. This time I ducked, hugging my chest to my knees.

"Better," he cried throwing more at me. I started ducking, bending, twisting to avoid getting hit. I was quite proud of myself until a ball hit me in the stomach. I almost heaved, it had hit me hard.

"Emily you are going to have to be quicker if you want to survive." He said soothingly "now start again," He shouted and the balls started coming. I had hardly any time to react as another ball came flying at me...

The ball was heading right for her, she didn't look like she was going to get out of the way on time. I thought about stopping it midair but then she did something I never expected her to. She bent all the way backwards, holding herself up on her arms. I threw another ball at her, this time headed for her legs. She pushed of and did a sort of backflip to lad on her feet a few paces further away.

"How did you do that? " I asked truly astonished.

She looked at me smugly, "I was the champion gymnast at my school, you know," she said striding over. "I am verrrry flexible" she said placing her hands on my chest and looking up at me seductively.

"Why in all the nine realms did you not say that before?" I kissed her lightly, sucking her bottom lip. "This new knowledge will keep me entertained for many nights to come..."

We spent a week in that town, spending most of our time in the workout room I had rented for us. By the end of the week I was completely worn out but Loki seemed impressed with my progress. I was able to dodge all the balls now, I wasn't very good at hand to hand combat but he had taught me how to throw a knife.

I wasn't the best but I would be able to fend of some attacks, I wouldn't be completely helpless. Nevertheless we didn't want to get caught weather I was trained or not so we had to keep moving.

"Where are we going now?" She asked absentmindedly as we drove out of yet another town. I had no idea in ernest, I didn't know where we could go. My former colleges would want revenge or another plan to bring down SHIELD.

Although I would love nothing more than to march in there and wreak havoc upon the imbeciles that foiled my plans Emily would not approve and I doubt she would be able to forgive me again.

"Is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" I asked, wondering if she knew anyone who could hide us for a while "have you got friends or family you want to see?" I was genuinely curious, her features had clouded at that last question.

I never asked her about her past and she never asked me about mine. It was like a silent agreement we had and I didn't dare break it in case she pushed me away or asked me something I did not wish to tell her.

"I don't have anyone, no." She said solemnly "I was just curious as to where you planned on taking me, you did kind of kidnap me after all," the smile returned to her lips.

"Are you telling me you have not liked our little adventure?" I teased back "I could always tie you up and treat you more like I prisoner," I gave her a dark, menacing yet seductive look.

"I think I prefer our current arrangement," she shivered slightly and I couldn't help but chuckle at the effect I had on her.

Just as I pulled into a gas station her phone buzzed again, she had had a few friends call regularly to offer support for her as a grieving cousin. I was used to it by now and I just went on with my business. I got out of the car and left her to it.

Grabbing my phone from my purse prepared to put on a show of tears and emotions.

"Hello, Emily here," I said in a shaky voice.

"Cut the crap Emily. I know he's not your cousin, he wasn't in an accident and you have not been home for nearly a month now. Where the hell are you? What has he done?"

It was Alex and he was pissed. I had expected this call but only now I realised how hard it would be to explain to him what was happening.

" I know you don't trust him Alex, but I do. He's a good guy, and I'm fine. We just decided that Oregon was not the place for us. We have gone on a little tour around America, I thought it would be fun. Besides you always said I needed to take a break from studying." I tried.

"Emily you hardly know the guy and now you have left behind your house your only friends and your studies to go on a tour? This is not like you, come home now." He said sternly.

"Oh for gods sakes Alex would you just calm down a little? I told you I'm ok! Loki's taking care of me and up I don't need you telling what to do! I'm a grown women and I am capable of making my own choices! Your like family to me and I don't want to lose you but I can't lose him either. We will come back, we just need some time away that's all!" I fumed back at him. I was surprised he had stayed quiet during my little rant.

"Loki,...the Loki, the one who tried to destroy us? Emily please tell me that you haven't run away with that maniac."

Shit. I forgot about that.

"Emily, no..." He said after my silence "he's dangerous. He murdered so many. Please come home. I can help, we can call the police, we can keep you safe. Please don't stay with him," he begged.

I felt bad leaving Alex, it was true, he was like a brother to me. He was the closest thing I had to family. But I was never going to leave Loki if I could help it.

"Alex I can't. I love him, and I know it sounds silly but he loves me back. He needs me, I can't come home."

"So you at least agree that he is a murdering psychopath? Honestly Emily you just had to go for the damaged material didn't you?" He said jokingly but with a hint of desperation in his voice. "Could you at least call me every once in a while?"

"I promise, and I will be back someday"

"I'll hold you to it, more than 72 hours without hearing from you and I won't hesitate to call the authorities."

"Yes mum," I chuckled, well at least there hadn't been death treats.

Loki got into the car, handing me back my credit card. He looked at me sternly, he could read me like a book.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"My dear it is useless to lie to me, now tell me whatever could put you in such a fowl mood?"

"Alex called." I said in almost a whisper.

"Oh come here my angel," he said hugging me to his chest as the tears started to roll down my cheek. "Do you wish to go back?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even. Loki would hate to have to leave me but he would if I asked him too. I loved that about him.

"No...I'll be fine. It's just...he was like a brother to me, I'll miss him."

I felt a little anger inside me. How could he do this to her? If he was like a brother he should be trying to protect her not hurt her. I admittedly felt a little jealous that he had such an influence over her. But so did I and I knew just how to make her feel better.

**See if you can guess what he dose to cheer her up ;) **

**Until next time my lovelies...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It took a days worth of driving, we were pretty close already. I knew she would like it, even if I knew I would probably hate it. But she needed cheering up and I didn't want her upset in case she decided to go back to that idiot Alex.

* * *

Loki was being very secretive, he always had a smug smile on his face. He had blind folded me as we went to his 'little surprise'. We drove through the night so we could get there. As we drove along had my music blasting in my ears since the blindfold stopped me for seeing where we were going.

I felt a tug on my shirt and Loki's fingers fumbled on my blindfold. I reached up and pulled it down, looking ahead. I sat staring wide eyed at the large arching signpost.

_Walt Disney World. _

Loki was willing to spend a day at Disney world with me. I couldn't contain my joy and started bouncing and squealing in my seat. Loki's face spread with a wide smile.

"Calm down! You'll tip the car over!" He laughed.

"But it's Disney World Loki! Disney World! Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to come here?"

"Well I had a little more than an idea..." He said smirking but with a little hint of guilt.

"Sonofabitch! You said you wouldn't read my mind!" I said thumping his arm.

"I didn't read your mind, I rather watched you dream. I saw the other night only I very much doubt that You will be crowned Princess" He said smiling as I blushed.

"That was a dream, it was my subconscious that imagined that. It's not like I had any control over it." I pouted.

* * *

Emily went crazy when she saw where we were going.

When we walked down the street she was practically skipping around. I watched she pointed out things she recognised and talked nonstop. I was surprised she didn't need time to breath. She was like a little child as she ran around the shops and attractions.

* * *

We went on a few rides, I was having the time of my life. Loki didn't see the point of getting into the 'silly little car-things' and 'getting thrown about'. He somehow managed to look totally bored and unfazed in every photo where I was constantly screaming or smiling.

We had hotdogs and ice creams for lunch. Loki liked the ice cream, especially when I licked the chocolate off his cheek. He swung me round in a passionate kiss when Stitch tapped on his shoulder stealing a kiss for himself.

Loki looked furious and I couldn't help but laugh, once Stitch had let me go Loki pulled me back into his arms and held me tight glaring at the giant blue puppet.

* * *

I was bubbling with anger, I knew that it was just a stupid puppet but no one, no one should dare lay a hand on my Emily. I must have been clutching her a little too tightly because she started squirming in my arms. I loosened my grip around her and looked down to her laughing face.

"Don't let it get to you silly, I would never leave you for him, although you do have a lot in common, he's a little too hairy for me," she joked.

"We have a lot in common?" I asked annoyed.

"Sort of, he was made in a lab and was created for evil, he came to earth to destroy things and escape judgment. Instead he realised he just wanted a family and someone to love him for who he was " she replied looking into my eyes "plus the fact that your both blue aliens..." She giggled.

* * *

"But I'm the better kisser of corse," he said smiling again.

"Defiantly," I said pulling him down for another kiss.

He spent the rest of the day with his arm wrapped around my waist or on my shoulder and I could feel him tense whenever any of the characters got to close for his liking. It was funny to me but I also loved how overprotective he could be. It was a reminder that he cared.

The hours seemed to fly by and I felt like a little kid on their first trip to Disney. It was my first trip only I wasn't a little girl anymore. Loki smiled every time I got excited over something, I felt a bit stupid when I did but he didn't mind.

"Anything to make you happy," he would chuckle buying yet another candy apple. He preferred cotton candy though he wouldn't admit to it.

We stayed until closing time and it was strange but if I didn't know any better I would have said Loki was reluctant to leave.

"Thank you," I said hugging him spas we followed the crowds towards the exit " best day of my life," I stood on tiptoes to kiss him.

"Let's see if we can make it the best night of your life as well," he replied with a cheeky grin, I playfully slapped his arm as we got into the car.

"Where to now?" He asked meaning to find a hotel.

"Harry Potter Land is not to far away," I grinned.

**First off I'd like to apologise for the shortness of this chapter but I have been uninspired lately, I have lots of ideas but they are far to far in the future to start writing about now. plus sorry if there are any mistakes on Disney world, I've only ever been to Disneyland Paris**

**anyway it may just help in the return of my muse should some of you lovely readers review (hint hint) **

**Thanks again for putting up with me, much love!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Ok guys so I'm getting ahead of myself in this story and I am a little blocked for now, if you have any ideas don't be afraid to send them to me, my muse would appreciate it very much.**

**Even if you don't have any ideas please do review, it makes me so happy to hear what you think of the story so far. Anyway the story might go along quite quickly from now on.**

**Wow, long intro. Anyways on with the show...**

_I stood on the rooftop of a skyscraper, looking out over a city, somewhere in America that much was obvious. There were buildings burning and police and ambulances where scattered across the streets below. _

_It looked as though some sort of attack had ravished the city, yet the people on the streets were not screaming or running. They looked cheerful, as though a great weight had been lifted off their shoulders. _

_The cool breeze tickled my skin, I was suddenly aware that she was aching, bruised and my muscles were sore. I looked over to where there was raised voices, they sounded angry, threatening. My legs felt heavy as I trudged over to where the voices were coming from._

_One of them, I could figure out one was Loki but the other was unknown to me. It was deep voice, it inspired fear and hatred it screamed darkness and loathing. Rounding the corner I saw, Loki stood a long gold sceptre in hand, he was in the Asgardian armour that I had first saw him in, only he had a golden helmet with two large horns, like a cow or reindeer. He looked very regal, and quite handsome as well._

_The other man, if that was what you could call him, stood tall and imposing on the ledge of the skyscraper. He was looking down sneering at Loki. From where I stood I couldn't make out what it was they were saying, but it didn't look like a friendly conversation._

_I could see the other man, or creature drawing a strange looking sword and holding it, poised behind his back as he continued to argue with Loki, who was looking pale and if I didn't know any better I'd say he looked a little scared. _

_I tried to talk, to scream at him and warn him of the concealed weapon. I couldn't, I opened my mouth and nothing would come out. I tried to move, to run to him but I couldn't. My feet were glued to the ground, my legs felt like lead. _

_I couldn't watch. I felt sick. Loki stood there unaware of the monster's intentions. I closed my eyes wishing that it would all just go away, hoping that when I opened them again we would be back in the hotel. When I opened them again nothing had changed. I was still standing there helpless as I watched the scene unravel before me. _

_Loki was shouting now, his face had gotten slightly red as he spat out his words. I tried to shout one last time. It don't work and my eyes widened in horror as I saw the beast roar as he swung his weapon around and trust it into Loki's chest. _

_I screamed in horror, this time I could hear it, it was full of terror, anger, sadness. My legs were no longer stuck in place and I ran to him. The monster had disappeared just as Loki's doubles would and Loki was left, sword still plunged in his chest. He fell to his knees as I reached him, he was coughing blood. _

_My heart was racing, I was shaking as I held him, cradling him in my arms. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks as I sobbed, rocking back and forth. Loki's breathing was faint, his eyes were only half open. I reached to feel his slowing pulse and I knew that there was nothing I could do. _

_He opened his mouth and tried to say something but he was too weak to speak. Instead he simply lifted an hand to gently caress my face, as he had done so many times before. I held it there tightly as if somehow it would keep him with me. _

_I could tell there were others behind me, I could feel their looming presence but I didn't care. Loki was dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it. They didn't move, they didn't make a sound, they simply stood watching. _

_My chest felt like it had also been stabbed, my heart had a million scratches that were all covered in salt. It burned and was the most pain I had ever felt, anyone had ever felt. Nothing could compare to the agony of having to watch the light slowly fade from his beautiful emerald eyes. _

_I felt his arm go limp and drop from my cheek. I screamed, clutching him tight. But it wouldn't change anything. He was gone. Loki, my Loki, was gone. I felt cold, cold and alone. I was shaking and the tears that fell never seemed to end. I was shaking more violently now, as though someone else was doing it. _

_EMILY, EMILY WAKE UP! _

I opened my eyes shivering. Tears were still falling down my cheeks. Loki was sitting on the bed above me, holding my shoulders, his expression was one of fear it quickly changed to relief as he saw me looking up at him.

He hugged me tightly to his chest, rubbing my back soothingly as he whispered comfort in my ears. The warmth of his skin and the feel of his strong arms was soothing as he held me in a tight embrace.

"Your ok, your fine. I'm hear now. Your ok, it's just a dream. Nothing but a dream. It's not real. I'll protect you. I'm hear. Your safe, your safe with me." He was stroking my hair as I sobbed in his arms. Once I had calmed down a little and stopped shaking he held me at arms length, looking into my eyes.

"What was it? Emily, what happened to make you scream like that?"

I tried to tell him, but thinking about his dead, dull eyes staring up at the sky unmoving, I couldn't say anything, I just burst into a bumbling mess, shaking uncontrollably again.

Loki just held me to him, his forehead pressed against mine. I could feel his mind, prodding mine, trying to understand what had reduced me to a crumbling mess.

"I can't see, Emily now are you blocking it?" He was confused and worried.

"I'm not doing anything," I replied as confused as him, I tried to push my thoughts out, towards where I could feel his presence, instead the dream just seemed to slip from my grasp, hiding at the back of my mind, but still there.

* * *

I was scared. Seriously scared. Emily had been tossing and turning in her sleep, she had even started screaming. I had tried to look into her head to see into her dreams but it was blank. That was when I started to shake her, I needed to wake her. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

She woke up shaking, tears poring from her eyes. I held her close, comforting her as best as I could. She was an absolute wreak, shaking and sobbing. I had tried to ask her what had happened but she was unable to speak.

Concentrating, I tried once again to see what had caused her such a shock. This time I could feel her emotions, I could sense her memories at the back of her mind, though I dared not approach in case there were things she did not want me to see. But I couldn't see her dream. It was frustrating and terrifying at the same time.

Emily was no sorceress, that much was clear, so there was no way that she could have built up such strong walls as to keep me from seeing into her thoughts. Someone or something had planted whatever her dream was into her mind, they were powerful, I needed to keep her safe, to keep her out of harms way.

I held her tight to me, not wanting to let go or loosen my grip. She seemed comforted by the contact. We couldn't sleep, instead we lay there till morning, deep in our own thoughts.

Emily was more clingy than normal, I assumed it was because she was frightened and thought that I could protect her. I had told her that I would keep her safe, but how could I protect her from something that I had no understanding of.

I felt sick in right down to the pit of my stomach, which didn't happen often. Something was very wrong.

**Sooo, if you have any ideas as to what Loki and Emily could do for a day or so send me ideas. **

**I would also like to thank all my followers and favouriters, you help my moral immensely, especially Kathalla who i would like to thank for her lovely reviews and continuos support!**

**Love you all so very much! Until next time ;) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Ok so I would just like to say thank you, this morning I woke up to emails of favourites and followers and I had to run to my room to stop myself from screaming in front of my whole family! **  
**You have just made my day! Over 3000 views! I can't believe it, and I can't thank you all enough. You are the most wonderful people I have ever known.**

**Right so, on with the show!**

It had been a few days since the nightmare. It frightened me, but I could see it worried Loki more. He hadn't been able to break past whatever it was that blocked him from the dream, and that meant trouble. We hadn't spoken about it since that night, though we both new it was on ours minds. An awkward silence reigned over our car rides.

We were both exhausted, the weather was getting colder and hope of escaping SHEILD was slowly dwindling. It seemed like they were forever on our tracks, we had almost got caught a few times and we were wearing down from the strain of always being on the move.

"What are these decorations for? And the little red men, they are everywhere?" Loki asked looking around the newest town we had entered.

"It's nearly Christmas," I said smiling at the fond memories I had of these holidays back home. "On the 25th of December each year we celebrate the birth of Jesus. It's a holiday to do with the Christian faith. Jesus was said to be the son of God, sent down to earth to spread The Lord's word. We celebrate his birth by giving presents to our families and friends. And usually you spend Christmas Day with the family, eating a huge roast dinner."

"And the little red man?"

"Ah that's a funny story, not many know it, I don't even know the particulars. He's become the symbol of the Christmas holidays now. It's believed that Father Christmas or Santa Claws rides on a sleigh, pulled by reindeer and delivers the presents for Christmas morning. It's all a bit bizarre, come to think about it," I laughed a little.

"So Christmas is a family holiday?" Loki said quietly, looking down. I knew he and his family were not on great terms and assumed that it upset him to think of them.

* * *

I felt a twinge of guilt as she explained the basics of this 'Christmas' to me; Emily never spoke of her family, they had never called. I worried that I was keeping her from them, she had smiled when she started talking of Christmas but I had seen sadness in her eyes too.

Perhaps she wanted to find her family again, perhaps I was keeping her against her will? Was she getting tired of having to keep running? Would she leave? I felt sick in the pit of my stomach, I had brought nothing but trouble to her ever since my arrival in her life, she wouldn't put up with me forever. Soon she would tire of me and I would once again be alone. But I didn't want to be left, not again, this time I would do the leaving.

"There's a nice looking hotel here, lets pull in for the night?" She pointed towards a smallish building with a Hotel sign outside.  
We checked in and lugged the bags into our room for the night. My previous thoughts still weighing on my mind. Once Emily had dumped her bags by the door she threw herself onto the bed and fumble with the tv remote. I lay beside her, wondering how to explain, how to express what I felt.

Emily could tell that something was wrong, she turned to me as soon as she sensed it.  
"Loki, what's the matter? You've been awfully quiet, it's not like you. Please, tell me?" I looked down at her as she searched my face for a clue.  
"Emily...I um..."  
"Loki you're worrying me, now stop it and tell me what's wrong." She said more sternly this time.  
"I want you to go home." Her eye suddenly widened and a look of despair flashed across her face replaced almost immediately with confusion.  
"I don't understand...why?" She looked to be n the verge of tears.  
"Christmas is a time to be with your family, I bring you nothing but danger. Please understand that I love you and that is why I need you to go. You have a life, people who care for you, wont your parents worry when they learn you have been gone for months and you do not return for Christmas?"  
She had gone rigid and had turned away, sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to me. She was trembling slightly and I could tell she was crying, it was torture to know I had upset her like this.  
"Loki, I have no family." She whispered, her voice almost inaudible.

**Another very short chapter I know, I'm sorry.  
Next time we shall learn all about Emily's secret past and Loki will open up too.  
I thought it might be nice to get them to bond over tortured childhood *spoilers* it may get a little soppy.**

**Anyways, loving the story so far, how about you? Tell me what you think and it'll make my day!**


	19. Update

All righty guys, sorry if you got excited about this, just a little update to say I won't be posting for a bit, got loads of schoolwork to be getting on with.

Ive been thinking and I have a couple ideas for a sequel, tell me off you'd be up for that. And if you have any ideas message me or whatever.

I could be encouraged to post quicker if I had a few more reviews ;)

love you all, I'll post as soon as I can. Hope you all have a fun Christmas holiday.

I've decided the next chapter will be your christmas present from me.

Until then hugs and kisses xxx

love Daisycakes


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Well, I don't know about you but I had a piss poor end of the world. **

**I thought you deserved a chapter make you feel better about the shitty apocalypse, plus you have been very patient so I didn't want to make you wait till Christmas for this chappy, anyway hope you enjoy and please do review.**

I knew it was time to explain. I had kept it from him for so long, it might just be the thing to stop him from pushing me away. But I hated talking about my past to anyone. Calming myself down I moved back onto the bed he followed my suit and hugged me to him under the covers.

"My mother came from quite a rich family in London, she was bright and very beautiful, but my grandparents were religious people and they were quite the traditionalists so when my mum came home one day saying that she was pregnant they liked her out. She wasn't married and therefore they felt she had disgraced them. Once my father found out that he would have to support her and a baby without the family fortune to rely on he skipped town."

I paused for a minute, I had been playing with he buttons on his shirt and I took a brief look at his face while I gathered my thoughts. He was staring down at me, listening intently. I knew he had suffered and abandonment so he had a vague idea of what I was going through.

* * *

"Well, my mother was devastated but she was a strong woman, she didn't give up." Emily continued with her story. She respected her mother and looked up to her a great deal, that much was apparent in her descriptions of the woman in question.

"She had a job and worked hard to be able to take care of me. He already had quite a lot of money in the bank but she didn't want to have to be scraping the barrel when I arrived so she kept on. I can remember a little about her, from when I was very young. She like to go on walks with me, and we would bake a lot as well. Though with me being so young I would usually just steal the chocolate chips and lick out the bowl."

She smiled slightly, her face quickly turning back into a frown.

"It didn't last long though. My grandparents didn't like me at all and they tried to convince my mother to just give me up and return home..." Emily began to tear up again so I hugged her.

"She didn't leave you did she?" I asked, amazed at how Emily could respect a woman who had abandoned her.

"No! No, of corse not. She... well...it'll be easier if I just show you." She said giving up with trying to explain. She leaned her forehead against mine and closed her eyes, concentrating. I did the same and dove into her thoughts, finding the one she was pushing forward for me.

_I saw a little girl, Emily. She was about five, with short brown hair and a little blue dress on. She sat playing with a teddybear in a small, simplistic room that I assumed where her chambers. She was smiling sweetly as she played with the teddy. Her bright eyes gleaming with joy._

_Their was shouting coming from another room, the little Emily got up and stood in the door way listening with a sad look on her face. Even in her young and sweet innocence she knew that she was the reason for the disruption. She stood there till the shouting stopped.  
The small girl started off down the hall and I followed behind, this house was small, with only one floor. We passed a bathroom and one other bedroom on our way to where the voice had been coming from. This was the entirety of her home, this tiny space was where she had lived, it was not even half the size of Valhalla's great hall._

_Emily stopped in another doorway, shyly peeking in. It was strange to see her so timid, not the strong woman I now knew. I could see a woman in the kitchen, slamming the phone down in frustration. The little Emily jumped at the noise causing the woman to turn around._

_She had long wavy brown hair, her eyes the same hazel colour as Emily's. her mother was taller than Emily was, thinner too, with fewer curves. There was no doubt that she was pretty by this realms standards. She had a more sophisticated aura than her daughter, one which came with being used to wealth and higher class society._

_The woman run over to her daughter, swooping her up into her arms, hiding the anger she had felt seconds before. Little Emily giggled, a sound that was like music to my ears and I couldn't help but smile at the affection that the two clearly felt for one another._

_"Was that grandma again?" The child asked looking up at her mother with sad eyes.  
"Yes," her mother sighed "but lets not let the wicked old bat spoil all our fun shall we?" She replied playfully "how about you go get your favourite film, and mummy will make the hot chocolate? We can have a lazy day today yeah?"  
The little girl giggled again and had a huge smile on her face.  
"Yay yay hot chocolate!" She squealed._

_Her mother put her down and Emily ran to her mothers bed chambers clinging to her teddy as she went. Emily grabbed a film from next to where the small television stood and she shoved it in the player giggling all the time. She turned around and scrambled up onto the bed, taking a few goes before she managed to get on._

_Emily looked so sweet and innocent, she was still a naïve little child despite her knowledge of her grandparent's dislike for her. She had lived through the hardships of being raised by a single mother who had little money to spare. Yet she always had a smile permanently glued to her face. I could not understand why she was so upset and secretive of the loving and caring relationship she had with her mother._

_The little girl sat in the edge of the bed, her little feet kicking about as she stared at the tv hugging the bear, a huge grin on her face. The television screen came to life with the Disney cartoon animation of Robin Hood started to play. Emily giggled again, she was such a happy child, and she started to bounce up and down on the bed._

_There was a crash coming from the kitchen followed shortly after by a loud thump of something hitting the floor. Little Emily turned, concern on her face. She hugged the toy bear to her chest and called out;  
"Mummy?"_

_There was no reply._

_The child slid off the bed, taking a few steps towards the door, as if expecting her mother to come running in with an explanation._

_None came._

_"Mummy?" The girl called walking towards the door._

_Still no reply came._

_Dread washed over me. Why was her mother not replying?_

_The little girl walked slowly into the kitchen, clutching the teddy as if her life depended on it. Emily's mother lay on the floor, a shattered mug beside her. Her body was unmoving and her eyes were dull._

_My head swarmed with questions; what had happened? Had she killed herself? How could she leave her child to fend for herself without a second thought?_

_The little girl ran to her mothers side and shook her shoulders ferociously.  
"Mummy, mummy get up!" Emily shouted, fear and worry plain on her little face._

_"Mummy! Mummy please!" The girl begged, holding her mothers face, trying to get her to look at her daughter._

_Still her mother did not reply. She did not move, her eyes did not see, her chest did not rise and fall as she breathed. My mouth was dry and I felt helpless as I watched as the five year old child desperately clung to the body of her dead mother._

_"Mummy, please get up, please. Mummy? Mummy!"_

_Emily was alone. More alone than I had ever been. I knew that Odin favoured Thor but I always knew that Frigga had loved me as her own. Emily had now lost her mother, the only one who truly cared for her._

_"MUMMY!...MUMMY!" The girl sat back clutching her teddy as tears poured down her red face. The little Emily looked up, expecting an adult or someone who understood to come for help, but there was no one there. The child continued to cry, staring at her mothers corpse. She couldn't comprehend why her mother was not responding, she was awake not minutes ago, promising hot chocolate and a lazy day, now she lay as if asleep but with her eyes open. The girl tried shaking her a few more times but to no avail._

_Emily's mother was dead._

Loki watched in horror, he wanted to run to the girl and tell her everything would be ok, he wanted to hold her in his arms and comfort the lost child. He opened his eyes to see Emily's were still closed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Loki knew that having to go through that must have been painful enough to never want to have to bring it up again.

He pulled Emily closer, hugging her as he would have done the child.  
"I'm so sorry, my angel. No one should have to live through that."  
"It was an hour before the neighbours decided to complain about the noise and they found us. I spent an hour on the floor crying." She sobbed into his chest, "it was an aneurism, she died within seconds, so I guess that should comfort me, in some way...it was just so hard, she was there one second and gone the next. I just..." She wavered, not able to finish what she was saying.

Loki held her tight, wishing he had never brought up the subject, but he felt closer to her now that he knew. Emily sniffed before she started to talk again.

"My grandparents wanted nothing to do with me once she died, they sort of blamed me for what happened and they never found my father to take care of me. So I was sent to an orphanage, I grew up there with other children who had lost their parents like me. But I still felt so alone, like I was unworthy of being loved; most of my friends where adopted and went off to live with new families, I never got that chance. I decided to prove to them that I wasn't just an abandoned orphan, or the bastard child of a stranger, so at around fifteen I threw myself into school. I studied hard and got a scholarship offer from St. Mary's, that's when I moved over to the states.

At first I had next to no money so I rented and apartment with Alex, that's how we became friends. A year into living with him I received a letter saying that my grandparents had died in a car crash and that I was their only living relative. I found it quite ironic actually, even though they hated me so much they were one of the best things that ever happened to me.

I sold their house and everything of value in it, and I bought my own place. I mean where else do you think a med student got all this money from.

Anyway, a couple of years later this weirdo fell out of the sky, claiming to be a Norse God, can you believe it?"

She smiled and it was infectious. After all she had been through she could still smile and Loki respected her for that.

"Well then, I guess now it's my turn." He said rolling his eyes, "although my story might take a little longer than yours," he smiled.

"Yeah, about that...the Vikings lived around 700AD so how old would that make you?"  
Loki chuckled, a low rumbling sound, "more years than I care to say,"  
"No but seriously, you'd have to be at least 1300 years old right? But what, is it closer to 2000 now or more sort of 1500?"

"My dear I thought it was considered rude on earth to ask one's age," he said teasingly.  
"Fine, but I just hope you know that most I would normally draw the line at is around fifteen years difference so, bear that in mind."

"I won't forget," he laughed. "What is it you wish to know about me?"  
Emily shifted slightly under the covers, cheeks gaining a shade of pink. She was nervous to ask him a question and Loki was loving it.

"You see, in Norse mythology, well you have a wife and kids. There's the story of Sleipnir which you told me was fake, but there was also Fenrir, Jörmugandr and Hel, said to be mothered by Angrboða, then there's your wife Sigyn and with her you had Nari, Narfi and Váli..." Emily trailed off at Loki's expression.

"My, my someone's done their homework haven't they?" He chuckled.  
"What? I spill everything on my past and all I get is a teasing from you?"  
"Is that jealousy I detect, darling?"  
"Angels don't get jealous, just curious..."  
"And you are indeed an angel, my love. Though I can tell you now most of that is false."  
Relief was visible a on Emily's face when he said that, Loki tried to stifle another laugh. He found it quite sexy that Emily was getting jealous.  
"Sigyn and I were briefly married when I was about 500 but she complained I was too...mischievous for her tastes, besides I was young and foolish then. It's not like we were in love," a sly smile came over him.  
"Ahh yes, I remember being so young and naïve at the age of 500 too," Emily said sarcastically which made Loki laugh again.  
"We got a divorce and had no children whatsoever. Nari, Narfi and Váli where the cretins my father thought would be good apprentices. I had to take them in and try and teach them some of my mastery of magic. Which brings us to Sleipnir, Fenrir and Jörmugandr. They were...projects.

At the end of the apprenticeships I wanted to see how much of my teachings had gotten through their thick sculls. I ordered each to come up with a creature of their choosing and to create it. I helped with the process a lot of corse, it takes even a master of magic a lot of hard work and concentration to create a new species.

Sleipnir as you know, is now Odin's horse, he was created by Narfi. Fenrir, the wolfish creature was created by Váli. He was a fearsome creature who now lives in one of the abandoned realms. Nari was the one who created Jörmugandr, who I believe was banished to earth where he lives near to where we once ruled. He is know by the locals as the Loch something Monster...I can't quite recall."

"The Loch Ness monster? You mean Nessy is real? And she's a guy? Well the scots'll be pleased, though somewhat surprised I'm sure." Emily laughed. "But that still leaves Angrboða and Hel..." She trailed off looking up at Loki.  
"Yes, that is true." Loki said lowly, his voice was gruff as if he was sad or felt guilty or ashamed.

"Angrboða was someone I met on my travels. It was after Sigyn but before Thor's coronation. She was a brief encounter, what humans would call a 'one night stand'. But," Loki said, a sad smile gracing his lips,"she gave me Hel. My daughter, my only child. Oh Emily she was beautiful, I didn't care that she was different, she was mine and oh how I loved her." He looked sad at the memory of his daughter.  
"Loki, what happened?" Emily said caressing his cheek. Loki looked down at her, his eyes full of anger now.

"She was banished, sent away for being different. The Asgardians where scared of her. Some called her half dead, which is true, in a way. One side of her body was black, covered in scars. She was born like that, but I have always thought of her as the most beautiful girl in all the realms...I'm sure she would love you." There was a long pause and Emily didn't know what to say.

"I'll take you to see her, one day, when all this is over." Loki said caressing Emily's cheek.

Emily smiled a broad and honest smile.  
"Thank you Loki, I'd love to meet her...although, I wonder what she would think of her father dating someone less than half her age?"

Loki chuckled, "She is still young at heart, and she doesn't look over 16, I'm sure she wouldn't think twice about it." He stared up at the ceiling, remembering his daughter.  
"I loved her so much, and she was taken from me. It nearly broke my heart in two. I swear I'll never let that happen to you." Loki promised, sealing the deal with a kiss.

Sensing his sadness, which was a little more obvious when she saw tears running down his cheeks Emily decided to change the subject.

"So if you don't have Christmas on Asgard, what do you have?"  
Loki chuckled and started to tell her stories of the many feasts and celebrations held in Asgard and Emily listened in pure delight.

**Wow, this was like...a mega chapter. Hope you didn't get bored with it!**

**I hope you like Emily's backstory, and I'm sorry it was so sad (I kinda started crying when the idea came to me).  
I noticed lots of stories are including Loki's children and past relationships in their stories and I wanted to include some mythology in mine too. Though I thought it best to change a few things around to fit the story better.  
I love to write Loki as a loving father, let me know what you think.  
In case you were wondering, yes I plan on introducing Loki's daughter to the story later on, and maybe even his ex-wife and three apprentices.  
Anyways be sure to review, and until next time my lovelies.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

"What do you mean you _lost_ him? He was right there! You let him slip through your fingers again!" Fury was screaming. It had been very frustrating over the past few weeks. Loki seemed to be one step ahead every time they thought they had him. Although Thor had been right when he said that something was different. Loki did not show off, nor did he try to divide and conquer as he had last time. That worried the team, it could of corse mean that he was harmlessly living on earth, but it could also mean that he was using a much more elaborate plan this time. One they couldn't predict.

Whatever it was SHIELD didn't know and it was getting to everyone. Even Coulson, that could be forgiven though since last time he had seen Loki, the god had tried to kill him. It was only luck that had lead him to survive the attack. Loki's sceptre having missed his heart by inches. Though Agent Coulson was still left with terrible scars and had difficulty with his agility now.

SHEILD was running out of patience and it was beginning to show. They desperately needed a plan, something to help them find Loki or they might all just spiral into madness. Perhaps that's what Loki wanted? To tease them till they lost their minds so that he could swoop in and take control. That was trickery enough and very mischievous but not flashy enough, Loki would want a crowd to witness his success, he would need to show off for it to be a true victory to him.

Clint was remaining strangely quiet as all this went on. He was disappointed that they had not captured Loki sooner, he dreaded to think how many more had been enslaved under Loki's mind control. Yet this time Loki had always appeared alone, there was never anyone near him or with him, for an attack or for protection. Loki was always alone.

He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the God. He didn't want Loki to succeed and would take every joy in making him suffer as Loki had him. But he had seen into Loki's mind when he was under his control. Clint now knew why he did what he had, it was inexcusable but at least Loki was not doing it just for fun or because he could.

"We need to figure out his plan, find out what it is he is doing here. Then we can try to stop him. Otherwise we are walking into the battle blindfolded."  
"And how do you propose we do that, Legolas? We can't even figure out why he is flitting from town to town like he is. It's like he's just here to annoy us!"  
"Perhaps that is his only reason? He has not caused any chaos or damage, perhaps this is just a little...mischief." Thor piped up.  
"Yeah right, point break. You keep believing that and we'll try and stop he murdering psychopath." Tony was getting on edge, mostly out of concern for his precious Stark Towers that had been severely damaged last time Loki visited.  
"It is possible, he is no longer under the influence of the Tesseract and the Chitari, he could just be back to his old self..." Thor said quietly, more to himself than anyone else.

Thor desperately wanted his little brother back.

"What do you think Clint?" Asked Natasha, noticing his tension.  
"I don't know, he could just be harmless but...I don't trust him. I don't think we should give up and give into the hope that he has changed so easily. We have to get him back to Asgard, away from the danger of starting another war."

"I understand your frustration, we shall redouble our efforts." Thor said putting a reassuring hand on Clint's shoulder.  
"Sir, I have surveillance camera footage with a 90% match." Jarvis said.  
"Off we go then!" Tony said leaving to get his suit.

* * *

Loki was worried about SHIELD again, so he took Emily to another training session. This time focusing on hand to hand combat rather than dodging bullets or arrows or whatever other weapons those silly avengers would use.

They had spent the morning in the training room, he had been able. To teach Emily the basics and they were practicing it on the mats. Emily had been a fast learner, although he still managed to land Emily across the floor on her back every time.

"You've got to try and predict my next move, you have to try and defend yourself and attack at the same time." He advised, looming over a panting Emily.  
"Yeah well that's easy for you to say, Mister god-with-hundreds-of-years-of-practice." She snapped back, frustrated that despite her efforts she was getting nowhere.  
"Be patient, my dear. It will come soon enough, just lets keep practicing for now. As you mortals say 'practice makes perfect'," he chuckled a little lifting Emily up from the floor.

This time Emily was more determined than ever to wipe that stupid smile off his arrogant face. She concentrated, slowing her breath and studying his movements. Loki pulled his shoulder back slightly, indicating that he was going to try and swing at her. She anticipated the blow and fell back on her arms in a bridge like pose. Loki was thrown off by her quick movement, expecting a hit, he was even more surprised when Emily swept his legs out from underneath him. She then jumped to her feet, surprised herself at what she had done. Her victory was short lived however since Loki rolled over and jumped back onto his feet, lurching at her.

Emily tried to dodge again but Loki managed to catch her shoulder, swinging around he held her in an iron grip. Emily struggled as his hand went around her throat, suddenly she went limp in his arms. Loki panicked, he hadn't squeezed, had he been to rough and made her pass out? He lay her down on the mat leaning over her to check her pulse. Emily felt the contact and her eyes flew open. And she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and rolled over so that she now hovered over him.

Loki was looking up at her shocked, he had no idea what had just happened. The confusion evident on his face, Emily couldn't help but giggle at her success. She lent down and kissed him lightly.

"Is it possible that a lowly mortal managed to trick the trickster?" She teased getting off of him and holding out a hand to help home up.  
"Nicely done. I believe you have learnt well. You can have a break as a reward."  
"Thanks, I could really do with a shower right now." Emily said as she skipped off.  
"Perhaps I could join you then?" Loki called to her.  
"In your dreams Norse boy," Loki smiled at the new nickname she had been using for him.

He stayed in the training room, looking out on the city as snow fell covering the streets in a pure white sheet. The children laughed at it, the adults smiled and everyone looked happy despite the cold. Loki liked to watch the little humans, they were so full of wonder and happiness. Some looked as though it was their first snow while others began immediately to build what was known as 'snowmen'.

Emily stripped down stepping into the gyms hot shower, letting her muscles relax as the steam rolled off of her bare skin. She took her time scrubbing her body down, massaging the bruised limbs. She felt very refreshed and clean as she stepped out. Wrapping the soft clean tower around herself she headed to go get her bag and change into some less sweaty clothes.

Emily stopped dead as she looked up to see a man standing in front of her, she suddenly felt very vulnerable and weak after her hours of training and wearing nothing but a towel.

**Dun dun duuuuuuh.  
This my sound a little old by now, but thanks for reading, it's such a wonderful feeling knowing that there are people out there reading what I write and enjoying it.  
Please review, even if its just to say hi.  
Until next time ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

The man began to walk forward slowly, as if he was unsure if he should approach her or not. He was a huge bulk of a man, his massive muscles were evident in the strange clothing he was wearing.

As he approached Emily recognised him as the man from the clearing on Halloween, it was Thor Loki's adoptive brother. Thor took a few more steps towards the petrified girl before stopping. He studied her face before finally breaking the silence.

"You are not hurt?" He asked gruffly, but concerned.  
"No but you will be if you don't get out now. What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Forgive me, my Lady. I am Thor, of Asgard. You are with my brother, Loki are you not?"  
"What? Listen you're talking to the wrong person, I don't know any Loki." She said feigning ignorance.  
"Do not play with me mortal, SHEILD will be here soon to take him away." This got a wide eyed reaction from her much to Thor's satisfaction." They do not know about you yet, I have kept it quiet for my brothers sake. I need to know what he plans, we have to stop him before its too late."  
"Ha, you have so little faith in him, you know that right? The minute you see him on earth the only explanation you can find is that he is here to start a war again? Despite the fact that he was living quite peacefully until you and your band of misfits showed up."  
She saw a spark light in his eyes, "You care for him, don't you?"  
She narrowed her eyes at him, aware that any threat would be laughable, any attempt to leave useless.  
"I only wish for my brothers safety, that I can promise you."  
"Safety? You mean like the safety he had just before he came here, the safety that got him battered and bruised, with a huge hole in his side?" Thor looked shocked.  
"He was injured? How is he? He has healed properly?" Thor's voice was laced with concern. Emily could see that he really cared for his brother, she may not be able to trust him completely, but she wouldn't need to lie either.  
"He is fine, but he wouldn't take to you kidnapping me in nothing but a towel." She said smirking somewhat.  
"Yes, ermm, very well..." Thor said getting a little red and looking away.  
"I need to know one last thing. What...what exactly is he doing here?" He said looking guilty for suspecting his brother of doing harm.  
"Don't worry, he's not planning to take over again if that's what you mean." Emily said narrowing her eyes at him again.  
"Although I might just kill you." A bitter voice came from behind them, Thor looked around to see a seething Loki, he was snarling at his brother who had been standing a little too close to Emily.  
"Brother, I meant no harm, I only wished to make sure she was safe."  
Loki's eyes narrowed. "Well, brother," Loki said it dripping with sarcasm, " as you can see she is safe, but soon enough you won't be." He said lifting an arm ready to blast his so called brother through a wall.  
"Loki no, leave him be."  
Thor looked astonished when Loki lowered his arm, extinguishing the ball of energy he had been preparing to throw at him. He was still snarling and the anger was evident in his eyes.  
"Thor, Loki and I are safe. We are not here to cause any damage so you can go back to Asgard with a free conscience."  
"Haha if you think Thor would return to Asgard empty handed then you are sorely mistaken, my dear. The perfect little golden prince couldn't bare to let anyone down,"  
"Stop this Loki, you have caused enough trouble as it is. Please brother, I just want you home, safe, in Asgard."  
"I have no home!" Loki spat  
"And it looks like your companion has one no longer as well. Do you think this wise? Keeping a mortal as your, your plaything, putting her life at risk because of what you have done?" Thor was raising his voice now and it echoed slightly in large room.  
"Oi, shut it blondie!" Emily said pushing Thor away from his brother and standing between them protectively. "Now you can take all your bullshit and go annoy someone else cos you know as well as I what SHIELD will do to your brother if they find him here. So your just gonna turn around and get the hell out,"  
Thor looked at her, confused. Was she threatening him? He could not take this seriously, Thor looked behind the mortal to Loki who stood smiling at the woman with a hint of admiration in his eyes. He turned around quickly and stumbled out of the changing rooms.

Emily grabbed her bag and headed around the back to the fire escape. Loki ran out with her, she was no longer in a towel, Loki had somehow managed to dress her in her jeans and a tee-shirt as they ran to where they had left the car.

"I am sorry." She heard him say after nearly twenty minutes of silence.  
"Sorry for what?" She asked confused.  
"Thor was right, this isn't what you deserve. They know about you now, there is no doubt about it. I have ruined everything for you. They will never let you be, and it's my fault. I always seem to fuck things up for everyone." Loki kicked the dashboard in frustration.  
Emily was surprised, that was the first time she had heard Loki swear outside of the bedroom. He always seemed so eloquent with his words.  
"I don't care about SHIELD, Loki, or what they will do now that they know about me. So long as I've got you, I don't give a shit about anything else." It sounded really cheesy, but that was what he needed to hear, and Emily meant it. She had never been so happy, or excited as when she was with Loki.  
"That means a lot to me, thank you." Loki said but he still looked guilty as he stared at the road ahead.  
"What will you do if they find you?" Emily asked quietly.  
"I...I don't know."  
Emily and Loki continued on, neither one of them dared to break the silence, both too deep in thought to be able to continue the conversation.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22:**

**teehee two chapters at once, merry Christmas everyone! Thank you for reading my story, love you all. Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**Happy holidays and hope you have a brilliant new year!**

Emily was tossing and turning in her sleep, Loki knew there was something wrong but he could not penetrate the barriers in her mind, nor could he wake her from her nightmares.  
It had been tow weeks since her first nightmare and it had not reappeared since then. It worried Loki immensely that he could not help her, he felt like all his years of studying sorcery were for nought since he was unable to protect those he loved from something so trivial as nightmares.

Emily woke sweating and shuddering, she had been screaming again and she old feel her sore throat as she sobbed a little. She felt comforted by Loki's strong embrace and lay shivering in his arms as she regained her breath.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.  
"My Angel, there is nothing you can do about it, I don't blame you for your actions. I am rather worried by them. Please tell me what it is you see?"  
"I...I see you Loki," she whispered so quietly that he would not have heard if he werent listening intently. "We were standing on a rooftop, I don't know where, but there was someone, something else there. You two were arguing, I don't know about what but it seemed pretty important. He or it, I don't know, had a spear-y type thing hid behind his back and then he...he" Emily's sobs took her over and she couldn't finish her sentence, Loki hugged he to his chest, muffling her cries.  
"I was just standing there, watching it all...there was so much blood. I didn't know what to do, there wasn't much I could do. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't save you,"  
"Shhhh," Loki soothed cutting her off, "there was nothing you could do, you said so yourself. Besides, it's just a dream,"  
"It isn't though, is it? If it was just a dream you would be able to see it, right? Loki I'm scared, what if that's not just a dream, what if its real? I can't lose you, not like that, not ever." Her voice was shaky as she voiced her fears.  
"Don't be silly, now. I wouldn't dare let myself die such a mundane death." Loki joked,  
trying to lighten her mood. It seemed to work since she smiled and sighed into his chest.

Loki lay her down next to her, his nose nuzzling at the crook of her neck. She settled back down and was soon drifting back into restful sleep knowing that Loki was watching over her.

Thor was still puzzling over his brothers little mortal. She had fire in her, of that he was sure, she care for Loki and she was quite protective of him. He still hadn't notified SHIELD of her presence, though he wasn't sure how long she could be kept secret. He would hold his tongue a little longer, for his brother's sake.

The other avengers were happier than usual, today was a Midgardian celebration. The Hellcarrier was decorated with gold, blue and green reminding Thor of his and Loki's favourite colours. Stark had brought Pepper to celebrate with him and Captain Rogers was having a conversation with his new girlfriend via Skype. Dr. Banner unfortunately had not found a partner, preferring to keep to himself instead. Fury had even invited Jane along, much to Thor's joy, though Fury said it was for her safekeeping and her research that she was onboard.

There had been a large feast, again much to Thor's pleasure, where everyone even Clint and Natasha were smiling and enjoying themselves. Loki had momentarily been forgotten for the day.

Loki had been watching Emily sleep peacefully until daybreak. She had woken slowly at first but she had soon been jumping up and down on the bed in excitement.

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas!" She sang while shaking his shoulder.  
"Huuuuuuh, you don't say," Loki faked waking up so that she didn't worry for his lack of sleep.  
"Oh Loki, couldn't you be a little more festive? Pretty please, just for me?" She looked down at him, smiling sweetly.  
"Fine, but just for your sake. You do deserve it after the way you stood up to Thor yesterday," he replied beaming.

After a little nagging, Emily managed to drag Loki out into the snow, he was dressed up in a long trench coat and had a stylish scarf that made him look even taller than his already massive hight. Loki didn't mind the cold but he did not enjoy it either.

The Christmas cheer was all around, people on the streets where in high spirits and smiles could be seen all around, it annoyed Loki somewhat, though he didn't dare show it least he spoil Emily's good mood. They spent the morning walking around the newest town they had entered, watching carol singers and looking at the Christmas market stalls.

Emily was having the time of her life, she felt like a little girl let loose in a sweet shop. She loved the markets dearly and had to stop and look at every single stall. There were food ones, wine ones, decoration ones, perfume and clothe ones but there was one jewellery stall that caught her eye as soon as it came into sight. Dragging Loki along behind her, she laughed at his boredom and reluctance to be there, despite him hiding it well she knew.

Emily stared down at the ornate jewellery with the beautifully fine carvings on the metals and stones. She was amazed at the craftsmanship that must have gone into making such delicate and wondrous designs. One of her favourites was one of the simpler designs however. It was a golden chain with a small emerald green heart pendant. She loved it, not only for its beauty, but because it reminded her of the god she had somehow managed to drag out into the snow and who, even though he did not enjoy himself in the least, had not uttered a single complaint.

"They are all hand crafted, ma'am, by my son and I. It's the family business you see. We take care to produce the finest quality we can." The stall owner said.  
"They're beautiful," she replied in almost a whisper as her wide eyes glanced over the display.  
"How about I get you that necklace you have your eye on and then we go find somewhere to eat, I'm starving." Loki said kissing the top of her head.  
Emily gasped "Really? You'd get it for me?"  
"Why of corse, think of it as a 'Christmas present' of sorts"  
Loki wanted desperately to go and rest, he had had a long night and despite his Asgardian strength the last few weeks had been hard on him, he needed his rest.  
Summoning the cash he needed (relieving some mortal of the cash in his wallet) Loki bought the necklace for Emily who was as giddily as a schoolgirl as he placed it round her neck.

They sat at a table in crowded restaurant and ordered the Christmas special each, a large dish of roasted meats and vegetables that would probably have been enough to feed two already. They ate and they laughed as the meal went on, sipping on wine and exchanging stories of their past. Both had been fairly liberal with their pasts after the night they had opened up. Loki told stories of his mischief and adventures with Thor and The Warriors Three and Emily enlightened Loki on what life could be like for a young adult student with enough alcohol to open a shop.

They had been toughly enjoying themselves and Loki didn't think that this holiday was too bad after all when all of a sudden calls from Emily's friends started, asking after her supposedly injured cousin and how her Christmas was going. At first it wasn't so bad but then there were more and more of them. Loki almost snapped when Alex called and they had had a lengthy conversation, too long for Loki's liking, mind you any call from that man was too long for Loki's liking.

By the time that they had finished calling it was late afternoon and the sky was going dark. Emily and Loki left the centre of town to walk back to the motel they were staying at, when the saw an large stretch of untouched snow. Emily was delighted and insisted that they make 'snow angels' which Loki seemed to disapprove of. He obliged however seeing how Emily was smiling up at him. She had never looked so happy for so long in all the time they had been together.

Loki sunk into the snow, feeling it crunch beneath his weight. Emily reached out to grab his hand in hers. She had been amazed that he had refused to wear gloves when she had practically covered herself from head to toe. Because on his Jötun heritage the cold had never been a problem for him. The two of them lay there, in the snow looking up at the skies.

"Are the stars different on Asgard?"  
Loki chuckled "They are different in every realm, each realm is hundreds of miles away from the other, some are closer together than others but they are all far away enough to each have a different night sky. I remember studying the constellations of Alfheim when-"  
Loki got cut of by a snowball sizzling over his head.

Emily laughed and sat up to see a group of children having a snowball fight a little way off. Loki was fuming but his attention turned to Emily when she decided to join the fun and hit him with one of her own snowballs. Seeing his mischievous anger Emily ran towards the children shrieking. They laughed and started pelting snowballs at Loki who managed to dodge the most of them.

"That's not fair, you can't hide behind children!"  
"Yes I can, and I will." She laughed back "how about half and half? We could have a snowball fight?" She asked looking at the children.  
"Yeah!" They shouted "I'm on his team," a few kids ran to Loki's side and smiled when he welcomed them.  
"Haha, I seem to have got a few fans," he laughed at Emily.  
"Yeah well be careful, this one might be a war you could actually win!" Emily teased.  
Loki's jaw dropped in shock.  
"Alright boys let's show them who's best, shall we?" Loki challenged stepping round to the cover of a bush. Emily and her team did the same as they planned their attack and gathered the snowballs. It was strange, Loki would never have acted like this before but he had felt guilty about what Thor had said and also because he couldn't protect her from her nightmares. What was stranger still is that Loki had actually enjoyed himself that day and was relishing in the idea of showing of his skills and wiping the smug smile he had seen off of Emily's face. In the other camp Emily was just bursting with joy knowing that Loki was playing along, he had opened up so much to her she was a little afraid that he would snap shut with any kind of provocation.

The battle had commenced and snowball had been launched, the children where surprisingly good players for ones so young. Soon enough though they seemed to be getting careless and Loki only had one ally left whereas Emily still had two. He refused to be beaten by her, it would be shameful if an Asgardian worrier and prince could be bested by a mortal and a band of silly children.

"Alright, listen here I have a plan. See that bush over there," Loki pointed to a bush halfway across no-mans land where getting shots at the other team would be infinitely easier, the boy nodded and stared back at Loki intently. "I'm going to provide a distraction, now I want you to run over and take cover behind that bush, you will be able to get a better shot and you'll have the element of surprise," Loki looked down as the boy hung to his every word in admiration, he felt a swell of pride noting that this child looked up to him, even if it was only because of this silly mortal game.  
"I can do it!" He said with determination. Loki smiled.  
"I know you can, now wait for my signal then run as fast as you can."

Emily was shivering but she was proud, her team was winning and she could practically taste victory. She grabbed her chance as she saw Loki edging around the side of his fortress, he was getting ready to jump up and shoot but unfortunately for him it was painful obvious to his rivals. Emily warned them of his plan and they all three got ready to pelt him down as soon as he made his move. Sure enough Loki popped up a few seconds later and feebly began to attack the adversary who was waiting for him. Loki had seemed to have anticipated their counterattack and managed to doge all missiles. He took a quick shot and managed to hit one of Emily's little allies. The child then joined the rest of the fallen warriors and joined in the cheer for their team.

The teams where now even, or as even as they could get. Emily was determined to win, she had her eyes on the goal and she wasn't going to let anything distract her. This time she would wi-  
Emily let out a shriek as she felt the cold snow trickle down in between her coat and scarf, chilling her skin. Somehow Loki's teammate had run to the cover of a closer bush and had managed to hit both her and her remaining player. They had lost, Emily felt her heart sink a little with the disappointment.

He had done it! That wonderful little boy had done it, they had won! Loki was overcome with joy and pride and joined in the team's celebration picking up his champion and cheering him on. Emily watched and her previous disappointment vanished as she saw how happy he looked with the beaming boy in his arms.

"I think we deserve a hot chocolate, don't you?" Loki asked his companions who all cheered at his suggestion. "Losers get to pay!" That earned an extra cheer as Loki looked at Emily deviously. As they walked back into the centre of town to the nearest cafe Emily couldn't help but smile.

Once the hot chocolate had been drunk, the celebrations finished and the children gone back home for the night, Emily and Loki made their way back to the hotel for the second time that night.

**Oooook, another long chapter for you there.  
Hope you liked it, do tell me what you think, I love to hear your opinion.  
I hope I didn't make Loki too soppy for your taste.  
See you next time and don't forget to review ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23:**

"Aww com'on can we not get a break?" Tony wined as fury informed them of the need to suit up. Loki had been located and fury was not going to let him get away again.

The avengers were up and ready within ten minutes of the signal alerting them of his whereabouts. They took the jet and flew as fast as they could to Kansas City where Loki's image had been spotted on various security cameras. The journey was made in almost silence, with stark making a few snide comments here or there.

The team had enjoyed their Christmas together but the holiday spirit had died down when the received a call two days later stating Loki was on the move again. The team where more annoyed with the god than anything now. At lease last time the had known a little bit about his plan for taking over, granted they didn't know his every move but they had been sufficiently aware to be able to predict his movements. This time round they had nothing. Just an angry boss and a confusing trail around the country that seemed to make no sense at all.

Thor was silent on the journey, stuck in deep thought about his brother and the mortal who accompanied him. She was fierce and obviously cared form him. Loki's feelings towards her were unclear to Thor. He still had not mentioned her to his teammates, she was healthy and unharmed so Thor saw no need to drag her through the mud should she escape Loki's capture.

Loki was lying in bed, Emily was in the shower, and as he stared at the ceiling he thought of the snowball fight on Christmas Day, how he had let his defences down and let himself get too emotional over such a silly game. This was not like him, not like him at all. He used to be cold and calculating, he always knew what to do, how to get out of a situation and most of the time he had already had a plan or two to spare. At the moment he had let this mortal confuse him and manipulate him into getting emotionally weak.

Although, Emily was probably the only one he could trust, the only one who truly cared for him and who had nothing to gain in helping him. But she did it anyway. This was not all Emily's fault, it was Loki's fault for letting his hard down. That was his problem, he always tried to blame someone else, even though sometimes it was partly their fault, he had to take more responsibility for what happened.

Emily's voice interrupted his thoughts as she began to sing in the shower, he voice was not the best he had ever heard, it was average but it was still a comfort to him knowing that she was there and she was happy. Loki slowly got out of bed, shoving the covers down to the bottom of the bed. He went to the mirror and looked over where his stitches had been when he first landed on this abysmal planet, they had healed completely and there was no sign of the skin ever having been broken. He stood there for a while going through the clothes he liked and those which would suit everyday occasions. Finally settling on a pair of dark jeans and an rugby shirt, it was smart enough for his taste nut it was also casual enough to not stand out.

He heard a whistle from behind as he saw Emily emerge from the bathroom, steam clouding around her.  
"Not bad."  
"Glad you approve," Loki replied dryly.  
"Ohh feeling moody are we?" She quipped as she rifled through her clothes. Loki remained silent as he turned and looked out the hotel window to the street. It was quiet on the streets, which was strange in a city as big as this.

It was then that Loki saw the figure. It was a man dressed completely in black armour with a gun held in the nook of his shoulder, at the ready. There was the small SHIELD insignia visible on his uniform, they had found them again. Loki's heart momentarily fell as he realised that SHIELD had gone all out on this one. Soldiers were visible on every corner and every rooftop. This was going to be very difficult to escape. He needed a plan, and quickly.

Gripping Emily's arm he sped out of the room, she still in her towel was dragging after him shouting in protest at her indecent clothing. Loki was in no mood to be shouted at, and even though she would give him hell later he didn't hesitate to mute her voice. Her making any form of noise to alert SHIELD to their whereabouts would make it twice as difficult to get them both out unscathed. At the end of the hall the elevator pinged as the doors began to open. Loki crashed the door of the closest room open to avoid being seen by the agents filtering out.

Emily was screaming in terror but no sound came out, Loki had taken her voice. As much as she should be angry at this she was rather glad of it. At least this way she would be able to hide easier and avoid being caught. Loki had shoved them into a side room as he avoided the oncoming agents. Emily had collapsed onto the bed, hugging the towel in an attempt to hide her modesty. Loki was panting by the door, the panic evident in his eyes. Emily remained silent, not that she could talk anyway. Loki started to pace the floor, he was trying to think of a way out and Emily didn't dare interrupt him.

"Shit! They're everywhere," he cried and kicked a small table in his frustration. Emily simply stared at him. Unable to help no matter how much she wanted to. Loki continued to pace back and forth relentlessly as he tried desperately to wrack his brains of something that would get them out.

"Sir or ma'am, may we ask you to remain calm. This is an army operation and we would be glad of your cooperation. We ask you to stay in your room and remain silent until you are called to evacuate." the soldier called from behind the door.

Loki and Emily's eyes met for what seemed an eternity as relief washed over them as they realised SHIELD was unaware of their whereabouts. Loki's mind was racing trying to find a way out, years of planning and scheming, studying and learning, deceit and trickery and none of that was worth anything now. They were caught, like sitting ducks waiting for the hunter. Only this time the hunter would not end it with a simple bullet, no there were several hunters intent on making him suffer. What would they do to Emily when they found her? There was no way she would get out of this unscathed and it was Loki's fault. He felt the guilt weighing down on him, he had never felt such guilt before because he always tied his emotions up and didn't mind the pain he inflicted on others, in fact he rather enjoyed bowing that others were suffering instead of him. But this time it was different because he did care about Emily, even if it was futile since no amount of guilt would help them now, Loki couldn't shake the foreign feeling.

Emily sat on the corner of the bed, shivering at the cold temperature of the room against her warm skin. Goosebumps appeared on her skin, she was cold, nervous, scared, Loki was paving the room furiously and she wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort him, whisper words of solace in his ear, calm his racing heart. Yet she knew that would only serve to distress him more. She stared on silently, watching as Loki slumped down next to her on the bed. He looked worried and Emily lay her head on his shoulder in comfort but it only seemed to sadden him further.

The elevator at the end of the hall pinged again and Emily heard as huge footsteps clomped along the hallway that could only belong to Tony Stark's Ironman suit, there were other footsteps that followed after but none as distinctly recognisable as the first.

"Alright Loki, no escaping this time, the building is surrounded. I could ask you to show yourself and come quietly but that's a waste of time now isn't it?" Came the call of Nick Fury, SHIELD's director.

"Emily, I want you to listen and believe me when I say; I truly am sorry."

**no reviews? Not even one? oh ok, I'm fine with that I guess.  
If you don't review because you haven't seen me answer any reviews, it's because I prefer to reply in a PM instead of leading the reader to believe that the story is *number* words long when actually half of that is spent replying to reviews, it makes me feel cheated when I see that and I don't want my readers to feel the same but I do reply, I promise.  
Anyways, this story has only one or two chapters left, I'll get them up before the new year, and then it's on to the sequel.  
See you next time ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24:**

Scooping her up in his arms Loki threw Emily into the wardrobe and closed the door. He turned around and, with a wave of his hand, converted the hotel room to a higher class suite and had a huge table of food at the ready. The energy needed to create such a spell was draining Loki, yet he held on desperately to what he had left knowing that if his plan was to succeed he would need every ounce of energy he had left.

Emily looked on in horror from the slight crack between the wardrobe doors. It was the only sliver of light she had in the dark confined space in which she was trapped. Her heart pounded and she was completely at loss of what to do, and what Loki was about to do.  
Instead of pounding on the doors, demanding he let her out she knew that she still did not have the power to speak and that Loki had put her in there for a reason. Not one that she knew, nor once that she was sure of, but she trusted Loki would know what he was doing and that she would come to no harm-or the least amount of harm possible considering their situation.

Loki took a deep breath, taking one final look about the room, though careful to avoid the wardrobe as he knew Emily would be watching. He hated himself for what he was putting her through, how she would suffer for his mistakes. But it was too late to worry about that now, he should have thought about that as soon as he had had the strength to walk away. But he had never truly had the strength to leave her, not until it was almost too late, almost but not quite.

Lying himself on the bed in a self-confidant manner with a large glass of wine in his hand he clicked his fingers and the door swung open. Emily watched as five gun tips were immediately thrust in the doorway and men in armour came in walking around the room guns pointing in all directions. One kicked in the door to the bathroom and started poking around in there, Emily saw a flash of concern cross Loki's face as he worried about them kicking in he wardrobe too. Thankfully the soldiers walked straight past it without a second thought.

"The area is secure, sir." One solider called and Emily watched the door as the avengers pored in followed by Fury himself.  
"Ahh, gentlemen, how good of you to join me." Loki said smirking and radiating self-assurance though on the inside he was dreading the possible outcomes of this risqué plan of his. He heard a cough and corrected himself, "Gentlemen and Miss Romanoff of corse. Please help yourself," he said indicating the table off food and wine.

"You smug little Son of a bitch." Tony laughed helping himself to a glass.  
"How may I be of service?" Loki asked ignoring Stark's comment.  
"That's enough, no more games Loki. We're taking you in."  
"Honestly, Captain, I have no idea what you are talking about. Besides it would be a waist to leave such a lovely feast untouched, don't you think."  
"We have the building surrounded, you no longer have your army. There is nothing stopping us from taking you by force, so why don't you just come quietly and we can spare you your last shred of dignity?" Fury put in before anyone else could reply.  
"Now, why would I do that?"  
"Loki," it was Thor who spoke this time "stop this now and return with me to Asgard, it would be best for everyone. The building has been evacuate so that you cannot cause harm to any more innocent people." What was this? Was Thor trying to use Emily as leverage to his capture? The other avengers seemed oblivious to his hints at Loki's companion. Did Thor keep his big mouth shut for once on his life? Loki felt a wave of relief wash over him, thankful that SHILED was unaware of Emily's existence, though this newfound relief brought him little comfort since to go through with his unlikely plan meant that he would have to provoke his brother.

"You know Thor I was thinking I quite like it here," Loki said standing from the bed. Emily's heart had been racing a million times faster since she saw the Avengers entering the hotel room. Thankfully none where yet blocking her view of the scene and none had made a move to discover her or hurt Loki. She was still clutching at the small cotton towel that covered her, leaning against the hardwood door of her little prison as she could do nothing but watch the events unfold from her hiding spot.

"Earth seems to have grasped my attention, I'm not quite finished with it yet." Thor was growing angry. His muscles tensed and his fist clenched around his hammer. Loki knew the reaction he was creating, he just needed to push a little further for this to work. It all depended on Thor's reaction to his next sentence. If this failed then he would have failed Emily. That was not an option. This had to work.

Loki looked at Thor, sweat starting to bead on his brow and his heart was pumping faster than ever. Emily stared on, still muted by Loki's magic. She couldn't understand why Loki was purposefully annoying his brother. How was this going to help them escape? If anything it would make it all the more difficult to escape, so why was he doing it?

Loki fought hard to keep his face in that sly smirk he wore, he fought hard to choke back the lump that was forming in the back of his throat, fought hard to keep his voice steady and even.  
"Besides," he said praying that this wold work,"I haven't had a chance to meet that lovely little mortal of yours," as soon as the words left his lips Thor charged at his brother, his muscular arm swung out to and trust Loki against the wall, his hand gripping at Loki's neck. Despite the situation Loki was relieved that it had worked out, his hand were soon grasping Thor's arm, draining him of energy as Loki used all he had in the spell he was uttering. The words were hard to get out with Thor's iron grip at his throat but Loki managed anyway. Thor could feel the energy slowly draining from him and he understood what Loki was doing, loosening his grip on Loki's neck from exhaustion he kept him at arms length for fear of what the spell might entail.

* * *

Emily watched in the wardrobe as Thor lunged at Loki, she had to stop herself from jumping out of her hiding place and exposing herself when she saw Loki pinned to the wall by his neck. She watched as Loki started muttering something in what seemed like a different language. Emily felt a tingling sensation on her skin, she felt lightheaded and quite weak, her stomach started churning and she felt sickly. Putting a hand to her head she closed her eyes, suddenly she felt a falling sensation, like she had just been dropped from an aeroplane and was now free falling to her death. Her stomach lurched once again and she felt solid ground under her feet once more.

The Avengers watched in shock as both Thor and Loki dropped to the floor panting and exhausted. Thor was giving Loki a puzzled look, as if he had been expecting something else to happen. Loki didn't meet his brothers gaze but looked out of the hotels large window at the office block across the street.

Emily let out a strangled cry as she fell to the floor in an office of a building she didn't recognise. Regaining her wits she looked around expecting Loki to be next to her, this was one of his magic tricks wasn't it? He should be there with her, right? He wasn't, Loki was nowhere in sight. Emily stood on trembling legs and walked to the window. To her horror across the street was the hotel she had been I moments ago. With another helpless cry Emily crumpled to the floor when she saw a panting, exhausted Loki being handcuffed and gagged by the SHIELD agents as others were crowding around Thor. Her heart fell as she realised what was happening, Loki had used his and Thor combined strength to teleport her to safety, yet he didn't have the energy left over to teleport himself. He would now be taken back to a prison cell somewhere and locked up, or worse his brother might take him back to Asgard. Either way Emily would not see him again.

She had lost him. Once again in her life she was completely and utterly alone.

* * *

Loki's stomach was twisting in concern, was she alright? Did she recover from the teleportation? He knew it was a risky trick and people had been known to fall ill after a teleportation, especially when the spell was slurred or mispronounced in some way. Loki couldn't have helped that though, he was being strangled while performing magic and he was now completely wasted of energy.

The other Avengers as well as Thor were perplexed,they had expected a fight, a show, something more than pissing his brother off and speaking in a different language. Loki tried to hide his emotions, he put on his impassive face but there was still a sadness in his eyes that only Thor picked up on. Loki was a little thankful for his brother's sympathy and comfort, as much as he would show in front of his teammates.

Loki was taken away, heart heavy but mind at peace. His little angel was safe that's what mattered most.

* * *

Emily had quickly recovered and had been extremely thankful that whoever s office she had landed in kept a clean shirt and trousers in his office, she threw them on abandoning her towel to the floor as she ran barefooted out of the office towards the exit. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, but not fast enough. By the time she had reached the ground floor she looked out in time to catch sight of the Quinjet flying away.

Loki was gone.

**Ohhhh no,...poor Loki...poor Emily. They're both heartbroken, the course of true love never did run smooth, or something like that. Don't fret, sequel is coming just gonna get an epilogue for this one or something then it's on to the next. I have so many ideas floating around my head its gonna be hard to try and pull them together in one story, so hard in fact that I have decided this might become a trilogy, or a quilogy? I don't know what you call a four-parter but yeah so anyway... Still waiting for feedback? You guys like? Is it worth a sequal?**

**See you soon ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25/ epilogue:

1 1/2 years later.

Emily walked down the long clean corridor of the building. She was feeling nervous and she new her fellow trainees were nervous too. This was the moment that they found out weather they were through or not. This was when the squad captain called them up one by one to congratulate them, or send them back to boot camp. This was Emily's chance, if she would ever have one, to maybe see Loki again. She had put all her effort into this, given it everything she had. She had excelled in the medical training needed, having been one year away from becoming a doctor it came easily to her, the basic self defence and knife throwing Loki had taught her had also come in handy as well as her gymnastics. She hoped with all her heart that it had been enough, she wouldn't know what to do if not.

Emily had tried to go back to her old life, with Hannah and Alex and her doctorate but it had all just seemed so wrong to her. She never felt right until she decided to join. Her mind was elsewhere and she fazed out on everything that was going on around her until she heard her name called. Rising from her seat and walking to the front Emily's heart was thudding so hard it felt like her chest would burst. She was almost trembling, though her training her taught her to avoid such feelings of anxiety in such a high pressure job. Emily was worried that these next few moments were being taken into account for her acceptance or her failure.

"Well done, agent. You have successfully passed," her instructor told her, relief washing over her. The instructor then leaned in, he was an ex-agent taken out of field work for his injuries, he had always been kind towards Emily "not supposed to tell you, but you were top of the class, an my favourite of the bunch."

Emily smiled as she joined the ranks of her fellow agents, she was now part of SHIELD.

**Yaaaay! First story finished, I would just like to say thank you so much to everyone who read my story, it means so much to me, really.  
I hope you liked it and I hope to see you all in the sequel, it will probably be better than this one, it'll be more action packed for sure.  
Anyways, best wishes for the new year, good luck to you all.  
until next time ;)**


End file.
